


Run Run Rudolph

by regretdotjpg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Bottom Jesse McCree, Christmas Party, Getting Together, Grinding, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Makeup, Sexy Santa Outfit, well technically it's a sexy mrs claus outfit but whatever sexy is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretdotjpg/pseuds/regretdotjpg
Summary: “....What?” Genji muttered in confusion, taking a half-step forward. And that was all he was able to do before the present suddenly fell open, the cardboards walls of the box hitting the ground and revealing—“Suuurpriiiiiiiise!”The first thing he noticed was the red mini skirt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Almost-Christmas!!!!
> 
> Here's the mcgenji christmas fic I promised yall. The majority of this is written, so I'll be releasing all of it in 2 or 3 chapters. Hope you like it! The smut's coming soon,,,, it gets kinky fuck yeah
> 
> (and to anybody reading Welcome to the Candy Shop, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it! I'm just really busy,,,and i wanted to write a christmas fic,,,,i'm sorry,,,I'm working on it I swear)

If there was one thing Blackwatch knew how to do, it was how to celebrate the holidays.

 

They celebrated just about every major holiday— Shogatsu, Diwali, Hanukkah, Christmas, you name it. Genji suspected it was largely because the agents just wanted a reason to party.

 

When he first arrived at Blackwatch, he had found it annoying. The constant cheer was...a bit much. But even he hadn’t been able to resist the buzz of excitement that came with the holiday season. Eventually, after an unbelievable amount of bargaining, he ended up being dragged along to Overwatch’s annual Christmas party by none other than a certain cowboy.

 

Overwatch and Blackwatch threw a joint Christmas party each year, one that was known for being a _very_ big event. With a **_lot_ ** of people there, which was why Genji had been apprehensive to attend. But against all expectations, he had actually enjoyed himself. A large part of it was thanks to Jesse, who at that point he had taken a liking to (not like he would’ve admitted it though). Looking back, Genji guessed that the Christmas party was what had started his definite fondness for Overwatch’s holiday season.

 

Whatever the case was, he was willing to admit that he was also looking forward to this year’s Christmas party. But that had nothing on Jesse’s excitement, which was practically tangible as the cowboy eyed the decorations lining the walls of the lounge.

 

“Just a week til the party, Gen.” Jesse grinned, drumming his fingers on the cup of hot chocolate in his grip. He lifted the cup to his lips, only to wince and immediately lower it.

 

“And you are just one more sip away from completely burning your tongue.” Genji noted with dry amusement.

 

“Pretty sure I’m already there.” Jesse made a face, gingerly set the cup down on the round table between them. For good measure, he pushed the cup a few inches away from him.

 

Genji snorted in amusement. He paused to eye the agents setting up a mistletoe right above the doorway.

 

“That’s either gonna go really wrong, or really right.” The cowboy mused, following his gaze. The agents were now giggling uncontrollably, probably thinking about the chaos that would ensue, “Probably a bit of both.”

 

Genji couldn’t help but agree. At the very least, it was bound to be a little entertaining.

 

“Is Blackwatch doing anything special this year?” He asked, leaning back in his seat. His leg was bent and drawn up onto it, letting him rest his arm on his knee. Jesse liked to say he made sitting look “edgy”.

 

“For the party? I think we’re getting a bouncy house.”

 

“A bouncy house.” Genji repeated, blinking. He raised an eyebrow, “Those are for children.”

 

“Then it’s a bouncy house for not-children. Don’t know if we actually are getting one, though. I’ll ask Reyes. But speaking of the party…” Jesse leaned forward, grinning. There was a very noticeable mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “What say we have a lil wager?”

 

“I’m not wearing a mistletoe headband, Jesse.”

 

Jesse blinked, was silent for about five seconds, then promptly burst into laughter.

 

“That’s not what I was gonna suggest, but I shoulda.” He snickered, “Missed an opportunity right there. You’d probably punch the lights out of anybody with a two foot radius.”

 

Jesse paused there, then mock-dramatically clasped his hands together, fluttering thick brown lashes, “And who knows? We could’ve even smooched a little.”

 

Genji purposely ignored how something in his chest twitched at the joke.

 

“If you so much as _think_ about getting me a mistletoe headband, the next time I’m on laundry duty, I’m burning your laundry.”

 

As per Blackwatch tradition, all the agents with for, rooms in the same hallway took turns doing everybody’s laundry. While it wasn’t the worst thing to do, nobody (including Genji) enjoyed laundry duty. But he and Jesse had room right next to each other, so the threat was very much possible.

 

“Relax, I ain’t doing that. Yet. But, funny you should mention laundry duty….”

 

Genji’s tilted his head in curiosity, “What about it?”

 

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a bet for the Christmas party.” Jesse smiled slyly, “Loser takes the other’s laundry shift for a month.”

 

Genji raised an eyebrow. Oh, he was **_really_** interested now.

 

“Is that so?” He said, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “What’s the bet?”

 

Jesse paused to think, drumming on the table as he thought. After a few moments, his face lit up with an idea.

 

“How bout this—I wear something completely fucking ridiculous or the entire party. If it’s crazy enough, I win. If not, you win.”

 

Genji considered the bet. Fair enough, he supposed. But he couldn’t pass up the clear opportunity laid out before him.

 

“Hmm. That might be a little unfair.” Genji declared nonchalantly, a faint smirk spreading across his face, “It might be hard to find something even more ridiculous than what you’re already wearing.”

 

Jesse’s mouth fell open in a mix of amusement and indignation.

 

“ _Really_. Is that what you think?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Genji teased, looking straight at the cowboy in what was clearly a challenge, “Already worried you’re going to lose?

 

Jesse laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, Genji, sweetheart.” He smiled sweetly, “You’re _definitely_ losing this bet.”

 

_____________

 

The problem with being two of Blackwatch’s— scratch that, _Overwatch’s_ — most elite agents was that they were well known. That, combined with Jesse’s general popularity because of his charm, Genji’s apparently “mysteriously dangerous” persona, and their reputation as the “dynamic duo” (Jesse’s words, not his) word of their bet spread relatively quickly.

 

It wasn’t like it was plastered everywhere he went, but Genji had definitely seen multiple agents trying to figure out the outcome of the bet. Every now and then, he would catch a couple agents looking over at him and Jesse, excitedly whispering. Hell, even Reyes brought it up during a team briefing (“Just don’t walk into the party **_naked_ ** _,_ okay?”). And then Angela mentioned it during a routine checkup the next day.

 

Jesse, of course, ate it all up.

 

Knowing him, it was no secret that he was going to wear something utterly ridiculous. The question was _what._ It was a wild card. He refused to say what he was planning, so all Genji could do was guess. By the day of the party, Jesse had definitely found something, if the excited, conspirative grin he had on his face throughout all of lunch meant anything.

 

Lunch that day was light, largely because of how busy the kitchen staff was with preparing the food for the Christmas party in the evening. The bustling, buzzing energy of the kitchen staff was matched intensely by all the other agents. The general atmosphere could only be described as excited, something which Jesse embodied pretty well.

 

“Hate to break it to ya Genji, but you’re going down.” The cowboy declared matter of factly, slapping a hand down on the table for emphasis.

 

“Hmm.” Genji cocked his head, “In what? Today’s training session or the bet?”

 

“Both, probably. You’ll see.” Jesse winked, “You’re in for a _big_ surprise, hon.”

 

“And what would that surprise be?”

 

“If I told ya it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?” Jesse sarcastically shook his finger at him, pretending as if he was scolding a child. Genji just shook his head in fond exasperation. 

 

Turns out, the both won the training session, being that they ended up on the same team. It was them against a team of four, which sounded unfair until you realized how easily they wiped the floor with their opponents. Genji  _would_ have felt a little bad about it, if it wasn't so oddly entertaining. But the moment the session was over, Jesse glanced at the clock and began packing up his gear.

 

“You’re in a hurry.” Genji noted, watching Jesse quickly undo the straps of of his standard issued training chest armor. He could see the four agents they fought walking past out of the corner of his eye, regarding the two with almost reverent expressions.

 

Jesse glanced at the clock once more, then nodded.

 

“Yup. It’s five. Just two hours until the party. I have to shower and get ready.”

 

Genji leaned against the wall. He didn’t have to wear any armor, being his most of his body _was_ armor, so he just waited for the cowboy to finish taking off his.

 

“You need two hours to get ready?” He asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

 

“Hey, I ain’t just wearing some generic ugly sweater. Besides, I don’t think I’ll need all that time, but just in case, ya know?” Jesse gesture vaguely, then dumped his armor into a bin. After double checking that Peacekeeper was in its holster, Jesse turned to the cyborg with an impish grin.

 

“I gotta go. And I’ll see _you_ at the party.” Jesse snapped both his hand into a finger gun. With that, he turned and strided off, a noticeable pep in his step and cheerful whistling giving away his excitement.

 

Genji watched him go, undeniably curious about what was in store. But, he figured, he could wait. He would find out soon enough, anyway.

 

_____________

 

“Genji!”

 

The cyborg turned in the direction of the voice to see Angela walking towards him in a green sweater, a cup of eggnog in her hand and a bright smile on her face. Thankfully, the Christmas music blasting over the sound system wasn’t too loud, so she didn’t have to yell again to be heard.

 

The party was starting to reach full swing around them, as Christmas music blared over the loudspeakers and agents mingled and danced. Genji could hear the distant voices of a lively karaoke duet by the piano. The walls were lined with paper snowflakes, shining Christmas lights, and other decorations. Every now and then, little fake snow machines would shoot out artificial snowflakes, dousing nearby agents, which either made them laugh in delight or groan in annoyance.

 

It was around 7:30 or so, and Genji could say that, yes, he was enjoying himself. While he was no longer much of a big party person, he was much better with such events than he was when he first joined Blackwatch. As long as he could do what he wanted at his own pace, parties weren’t bad.

 

“Hello, Angela.” Genji tipped his head in greeting.

 

“Have you tried the eggnog yet?” Angela paused to take a sip of said drink, “It’s _very_ good.”

 

“I will later, once Captain Amari has finished beating Reinhardt.” His voice lifted upwards with amusement towards the end of his statement. Ana and Reinhardt were currently in a competition to make the best gingerbread house in the quickest amount of time. To put it lightly, Ana was winning.

 

“That must be soon, by the looks of it.” She smiled, watching the competition for a bit, before resuming the conversation, “Is Jesse here yet?”

 

“If he was, I have a feeling we would know.” Genji said dryly. Angela laughed, nodding.

 

“That’s true.” She said, agreeing wholeheartedly.

 

Jesse _still_ wasn’t here yet, and Genji couldn’t help but wonder what was taking him so much time. Had his costume ripped? Or perhaps he was chickening out, Genji mused. No, that was unlikely. Jesse was too much of a reckless idiot to chicken out over something like this.

 

“It must be something big, if he is taking so long.” Angela mused, “Maybe he’s wearing a giant inflatable snowman costume.”

 

Genji snorted in amusement, “Knowing him, that’s actually possible.”

 

At that very moment, the set of double doors slammed open. Being that there was a party going on, that was a pretty common occurrence with people coming and going, so Genji wouldn’t have paid it any special attention.

 

But what _did_ get his attention, and the attention of everybody nearby, was the giant red and green present box being wheeled in. The present box was **huge** **, to the point that if it was any bigger it might not have fit in the doorway.**

 

The agent wheeling the giant present in was a man he didn’t recognize. The man looked around the room, as if he was looking for somebody, then set his gaze on Genji.

 

“Present for Genji Shimada.” The agent announced, wheeling the present towards him. Genji blinked, confusion settling in as he belatedly registered that, yes, the giant present was for him. Angela gave him a curious look, but he was just as lost as she was. The man came to a stop a few feet from Genji, sliding the metal wheeling contraption away from the present and setting it down.

 

With that, he backed away, allowing a curious crowd to form around Genji and the giant present. This close, he could guess that box was probably big enough to hold at least two people. This all happened within the span of a few minutes, and it was so out of the blue Genji wasn’t sure if it was real.

 

“....What?” Genji muttered in confusion, taking a half-step forward. And that was all he was able to do before the present suddenly fell open, the cardboards walls of the box hitting the ground and revealing—

 

“ _Suuurp **r**_ ** _ii_** ** _ **iii** iiise_ ** _!”_

 

The first thing he noticed was the red mini skirt.

 

A second later, his brain caught up with was happening and then he _actually_ registered what he was looking at.  Jesse was standing inside the now open box, posing flamboyantly with his hips swung to one side and one arm up in the air with flourish.  He was missing his cowboy hat, instead wearing a  Santa hat cocked slightly to the side, more of a decoration than actual a hat. But as Genji’s eyes dipped lower, he realized that there was a  _much,_ ** _much_** bigger problem on hand.

 

Jesse hadn't just ditched the cowboy hat; he had ditched  _all_ of his normal getup. Instead, he  had on what _appeared_ to be a Santa costume of some sort. But....barely. There was no way  _ **that**_ qualified as clothing.  He had on a red, off the shoulder crop top and sleek white gloves covering half of his forearms. The sleeves of the top went down to his elbows, ending with a strip of fluffy-looking white cloth. But the part of the top covering his torso, however, was _nowhere_ near as modest.

 

The neckline of the top, being that it was off the shoulder, dipped _distractingly_ low. To make matters worse, the first of the three black buttons on the front was unbuttoned, making the center of the top dip into a sharp, revealing V. That, coupled with how distractingly _tight_ the top was, practically put a spotlight on Jesse’s pecs. The red fabric clung to his chest, leaving little to the imagination.

 

What was almost equally distracting was how the red crop top cut off _directly_ underneath his chest. All the golden-tan muscle of his torso was on full display, from his abs down to his hips. God, his **_hips._**  Genji’s eyes couldn’t help but follow down the bare curves of his body, tracing from the waist to wide hips.

 

A matching red mini skirt clung to Jesse’s noticeable hips, with a fake black belt with a golden buckle along the top edge, and..….oh, **_wow_** _,_ that was a short skirt. It only reached past a few inches down his thick thighs. The entire image was only amplified by how the skirt seemed to strain over his thighs and hips, hugging the curves tightly. It was short. Dangerously short.

 

Genji was keenly aware that skirts like that could slide up very, _very_ easily.

 

When he was finally able to drag his gaze lower, down legs that seemed to go on for miles, he noticed the above-the-knee red and white socks. The socks, which were spiral-striped like a candy cane, disappeared into black high heels with shiny golden buckles.

 

Once he had dazedly taken in all of the outfit, Genji’s gaze flitted back up to Jesse’s face, only to be caught off guard _again_ when he realized that Jesse had put on **makeup**. His lips were shiny with glittery lipstick, and his thickly lashed, brown eyes were embellished with dark red, slightly glittery eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

 

“Well?” Jesse grinned, lowering his hand back to his side and waiting expectantly for a reaction. The crowd surrounding them was entirely quiet, seemingly just as shocked.

 

Genji stared wordlessly, eyes wide and at a complete loss for words.

 

“You…” He muttered, internally grasping for full sentences. Jesse raised an eyebrow and strided closer, which of course made Genji lose his train of thought as he stared at the cowboy’s swaying hips.

 

He swallowed dryly.

 

“You win.”

 

Around them, the crowd gathered burst to life, hooting with the energy that could only be found at parties. Jesse’s eyes lit up with victory, “Told ya so, sweetheart. _You_ are stuck with laundry duty, sucker. And one more thing...Check this out. I even got one a’ those temporary tattoos.”

 

Jesse spun on his heel, and all coherent thought flew out of Genji’s head as he stared at the sight before him. Beside him, Angela let out a surprised little gasp. There, on the small of Jesse’s back, was the word “Naughty”, written out in gaudy cursive font. _A tramp stamp,_ that part of him from his old life pointed out.

 

And even using every last bit of his willpower, Genji wasn’t able to stop his eyes from dipping even lower.

 

It was downright illegal how goddamn **_amazing_ ** Jesse’s ass looked in that mini skirt. Something in Genji must have short circuited, because there wasn’t a single thought in his mind in that moment, aside from the ones that he immediately shut out. He just couldn’t stop _staring._

 

Thankfully, Jesse turned back around to face him after a few seconds, and Genji was resolutely **_not_ **disappointed.

 

“Wow.” Angela said, eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. She shook her head, a disbelieving smile on her face.

 

“That’s not all. Got one last surprise.” Jesse declared patting his hip.

 

He adjusted his skirt, hips wiggling as he shifted it around slightly.Then he dipped his thumbs under the fabric and suddenly pulled up two very thin black strips. Jesse pulled the strips up over his hip bones, then let them snap onto the skin there.

 

Genji stared at thin, string-like black strips standing out against the the tan skin just below Jesse’s waist, brain faltering as he the realization slowly sunk in.

 

“Guess what?” Jesse grinned, lips glinting with the glittery lipstick, “It came with a g string.”

 

Genji looked down at the black strips, then up at Jesse, then back down, and finally made the connection between the words and what he was looking at.

 

The crowd around them practically _exploded._ The agents clamored with delighted laughter and whooping, loudly cheering on the entire scandalousness of the situation. Somebody wolf whistled loudly. Jesse laughed and blew a kiss in that general direction. His flamboyant entrance and his outfit was just what was need to start tipping the Christmas party into the wild spectacle it was known for being. And he knew it, too, if his smug grin said anything.

  
This was going to be a _long_ party.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, pleaaase, leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! K but seriously I'm open to all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent hot mess!! 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://regret-dot-jpg.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/regretdotjpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2! the smut's coming up reeeeeaaal soon ;)

 

 

Jesse playfully bumped his hip against Genji, moving to stand closer. It wasn’t as if Genji wasn’t relatively used to how casually touchy the cowboy could be but— _Not when he looked like this, god, holy shit._

 

“C’mon, let’s get some food.” Jesse nudged the cyborg with his shoulder, breaking him out of his thought, “I heard the bar this year is stocked to the ceiling.”

 

“You two go ahead.” Angela was still laughing with disbelief, “I have to go tell Lena. She is _not_ going to believe this.”

 

She walked off, leaving Genji alone with Jesse. Realizing this, the cyborg quickly shook himself out of the shocked state he was in. No, no,  _absolutely not,_ he wasn’t going to be like this the entire party. He took a discreet deep breath, using every meditative technique he could remember (he should've paid more attention when he was younger) to regain some semblance of control. His systems slowly cooled as he calmed down, and he chanced another glance at Jesse.

 

Looking the cowboy in the face was certainly an _experience_ in itself, being that he was currently decked out in makeup which looked way too good on him. Jesse began walking, gently pulling Genji along with him until the cyborg got the idea. Together, they walked in the general direction of the food at the party.

 

“Seriously though, I told you I was going to win.” Jesse said, chuckling to himself. Genji’s brows furrowed, and the cowboy laughed even more.

 

“How was I supposed to know you were going to wear….” He glanced over Jesse once more, then immediately looked away, “... **_that?_ ** _”_

 

“Expect the unexpected, sweetheart. To be fair, it wasn’t like I had this in mind from the get go.” Jesse drawled, grinning lopsidedly. “But hey, a win’s a win.”

 

Well, he was right.

 

As the two walked through the crowd, Genji began to to notice how literally every agent was ogling Jesse, some more than others. The scandalous outfit— _and the clearly visible straps of the g string_ —gathered a lot of attention, and that fact _Jesse McCree_ was wearing it just added to it. Agents Genji vaguely recognized whispered amongst themselves, no doubt realizing Jesse’s outfit was part of the bet. The reactions were varied. Some were amused, some were impressed, and some were mildly scandalized. But, Genji noticed, many of the reactions were also _something else._

 

An agent’s head turned as they walked past, clearly ogling Jesse. The man’s eyes landed on the g string and quickly lit up with clear interest. When they passed him, Genji glanced over his shoulder to see that, yes, the man was staring at Jesse’s ass.

 

_Not that he really blamed him._

 

Nevertheless, Genji glared at the man until he looked away. To top it all off, Jesse seemed completely unaware of it. He saw the shocked/impressed/amused faces and grinned widely— he was never one to shy away from the spotlight —but something told Genji that Jesse didn’t fully comprehend how _good_ he looked.

 

Eventually, the two reached the party’s designated food table.

 

Each year, the Christmas party was stocked with a table of food that was, for all intents and purposes, a feast. The kitchen staff always outdid themselves, and this year definitely was impressive. Just about every major holiday food was laid out, from christmas cookies to roast prime ribs to Yule logs, as well as a wide assortment of drinks along the bar next to it.

 

Beside the table was none other than Gabriel Reyes nursing a mug of some drink as he talked with Torbjorn and Commander Morrison. Admittedly, it was a bit odd seeing such elite members of Overwatch casually relaxing at a Christmas party. What wasn’t odd, though, was the ugly christmas sweater Torbjorn had on. Somehow, Genji wasn’t surprised.

 

None of them had noticed him and Jesse yet. He glanced at Jesse, wondering if the cowboy would dare engage them in his current state of dress. Jesse, however, didn’t seem to think much of it and continued on as if nothing was amiss.

 

Genji repressed the urge to sigh.

 

“Hey, Reyes!” Jesse shouted, raising an arm in greeting, just as Gabe took a sip of his drink. He glanced up, and the moment his eyes landed on Jesse he immediately choked.

 

Gabe coughed and sputtered, slightly doubling over and slamming his fist into his chest to clear up his throat. Torbjorn and Morrison turned, evidently confused as to what caused such a strong reaction. A second later, Torbjorn’s mouth fell open and he and Morrison were staring with comically wide eyes.

 

After eventually catching his breath, Gabe straightened up to look at Jesse with eyes the size of a dinner plate.

 

“Jesse, what _the_ **_FUCK_ ** _.”_ Gabe half asked, half stated. He looked like a dad who just found his kid streaked through the neighborhood for fun on the weekends.

 

“Why….?” Morrison gestured up and down at Jesse, indicating his barely formed question was about the outfit. Apparently, he hadn't heard about their bet.

 

“This lil getup? Me and Genji had a bet that if I found wore something crazy to the party, then he’d take over my laundry shifts for a month.” Jesse chuckled, “I won.”

 

He shifted his weight onto one hip and placed a hand on it, which normally was a completely casual action. But in what Jesse was currently wearing, it looks oddly risque. The movement brought attention to his hips and waist, and, more specifically, the thin black strips there.

 

Gabe finally noticed the g string, visibly becoming more shocked when he did. He squinted at it, not believing his eyes.

 

“Is that a….?” He said incredulously. Jesse scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to, old man.”

 

Gabe looked at Jesse, then at Genji for confirmation. He must have seen the answer in Genji’s deadpan gaze, because his expression got about a hundred times more distraught.

 

“Oh, _mi hijo…”_ Gabe groaned, pinching the skin between his eyebrows in dismay. “The _one_ thing I said not to do was walk in naked.”

 

“And I’m _not_ naked.” Jesse shot back, gesturing at himself. Genji raised a skeptical eyebrow. In that outfit, he might as well be naked.

 

Torbjorn seemed caught somewhere between baffled and scandalized, while Morrison was, quite literally, speechless.

 

“These parties don’t have dress codes, but…” Torbjorn furrowed his brows, unsure how to proceed. Morrison seemed to find the ability to speak again, brow furrowing like Torbjorn's.

 

“Won’t you get _cold?”_ Morrison asked, so genuinely worried about the prospect that Jesse laughed.

 

“Nah, nah, I’m fine. And chill the fuck out, Gabe, it's fine.” Jesse waved him off, “See yall later. I’m getting food.”

 

When Jesse turned around and walked off, Gabe made another choking noise in the back of his throat.

 

“You got a _tattoo?”_ The man blanched upon seeing the suggestive word plastered across the small of Jesse’s back.

 

“Temporary!” Jesse shot over his shoulder. Genji watched Jesse walk away, eyes locked on the swaying hips.

 

He suddenly felt the weight of somebody’s gaze on him, and when he turned Gabe was staring at him, brow furrowed slightly. It wasn’t a mad expression—more like something had just occurred to him.

 

“What?” Genji raised an eyebrow. Gabe was silent for a second, clearly musing over something. He glanced between Genji and Jesse’s retreating form.

 

“It’s nothing.” He muttered, shaking his head.

 

Genji gave him one more incredulous look, then drifted off after Jesse.

 

He caught up with him at the food table. Genji wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, so he settled for grabbing a cookie. Jesse looked over the food, decided he would eat later, and beeline straight for the bar.

 

“Where did you even manage to find such an outfit?” He asked, genuinely was curious as to where Jesse found something like that.

 

“This? Found it online. I was looking for stupid Christmas costumes online over the weekend and found this.” Jesse shrugged, “I figured it was crazy enough, so I ordered it.”

 

Well, “crazy” was one way to put it, Genji mused. While Jesse was busy looking over the drinks laid out on the bar, Genji took the opportunity to look over him once more. His cheeks burned ever so slightly as he scanned Jesse, trying to figure out _why_ he suddenly felt so weird. Before he could stop himself, his eyes began to drift downward.

 

_Don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass, don’t look at his ass._

 

Genji settled for staring at the tattoo, but something about the word “naughty” slapped directly on the small of Jesse’s back made his heart beat faster. His eyes drifted upwards, only to get mesmerized once again by the bane of his existence— the g string. Technically, all he could see were the thin black straps, and there wasn’t anything conspicuous about them. But, of course, there was the ever present implication behind them that Jesse was wearing a _fucking g string._

 

Genji’s face burned red as his systems suddenly began to overheat.

 

_Fuck, okay, look somewhere else._

 

He darted his eyes down, past the temporary tattoo, and— **_Great, now he was looking at Jesse’s ass._ **

 

Genji looked away, glaring at nothing in particular as they moved away from the bar and through the crowd.

 

This was stupid, and immature, and completely unnecessary. Jesse was the same as he always was. So what if he was wearing something drastically more revealing than usual? Then again, it was because of that that he was noticing details about Jesse he normally didn’t. It was...odd. He never contemplated Jesse’s body in such a way.

 

Well, on second thought, there were a few times, like a couple months ago when after winning a spar by pinning the cowboy to the ground, Genji went to his room and decided to indulge in a _certain fantasy—_ Genji clenched his jaw and adamantly shut down that train of thought. The two of them came to a stop, settling down in a less densely crowded area of the party.

 

“What about the two hours you took getting ready?” He asked, hoping to start a conversation to distract himself.

 

“Oh, that? That was all _this,”_ Jesse gestured at his face, indicating the makeup he had on. He paused to take a sip of his drink, a red cocktail with a candy cane hooked over the rim of the glass.

 

“The site I found this outfit on had a preview sorta thing, with a model wearing it and all that. The model had this kinda look,” Jesse gestured at his face again. The glittery lipstick glimmered as he talked, “so I figured why not give it a go, right? Yeah, hah, this shit took me forever. I had to practice every single day this week before I got it right.”

 

“Wait.” Genji paused, processing the statement. He looked at Jesse incredulously, “Every single day?”

 

“Yup.” Jesse drawled, “I tried it in my room before bed, so you wouldn’t find out. Wanted to keep it a secret and all that. Not to mention the shitload of tutorials I had to watch. Winged eyeliner is hard as _fuck.”_

 

Jesse idly picked the candy cane off the rim of his glass and brought it to his mouth. Painstakingly slowly, he wrapped his lips around the candy cane, then gently sucked on it. Genji blinked, numbly watching the show.

 

Suddenly, Jesse pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, making an audible _pop!_

 

“You like the lipstick?” The cowboy asked, and Genji realized with a start that his blatant staring hadn’t gone unnoticed. Jesse looked at him expectantly, apparently thinking that Genji was looking at his mouth because of the lipstick.

 

Genji blinked, glowing red eyes boring into Jesse’s face.

 

“...Yes. It looks nice.” He said, voice just a _bit_ too strained to be entirely nonchalant. Thankfully, with the bustling of people around them and the Christmas music blaring over the speakers, Jesse wasn’t able to notice.

 

“Oh, thanks, sweetheart.” The cowboy seemed genuinely pleased with the compliment, face lit up with a smile. It was kind of cute. But Genji didn’t linger on the thought. Not at all. Not even a little.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head, cowman. I don’t doubt you looked like a circus clown on your first few attempts.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Despite the brief indignation, Jesse couldn’t help but laugh a little at his own expense. He stretched idly, arching his back and inadvertently bringing Genji's attention to his chest. The crop top was still distractingly tight, low cut, and overall just bad at doing its job—which was to cover up the muscles of Jesse’s chest. To make matters worse, the top button of the crop top was still undone, revealing some of the skin between the cowboy’s pecs. All of this made Genji keenly aware that if he was to go for it, he could _easily_ grab a handful. And for some inexplicable reason, he really, **really** wanted to shove his face in between Jesse’s pecs.

 

His mouth was _very_ dry.

 

“Hey, Santa!”

 

A sudden shout, obviously directed at Jesse, startled Genji out of his thoughts, making him jolt ever so slightly. He and Jesse looked in the direction of the voice, to see that it belonged to a young man Genji didn’t know all that well, but he knew was a friend of Jesse’s. He was surrounded by a few other agents Genji sort of recognized.

 

The man who had shouted was dressed up as a reindeer— “dressed up” meant he was wearing an antlers headband — and grinning lasciviously at Jesse.

 

“You can ride **_my sled_ ** all night long, if you’re catching my drift.” The man not-so-subtly gestured at his crotch for emphasis, still grinning widely. Jesse immediately burst into laughter, clearly delighted by the crude humor.

 

“Ya know what, Will? I might just take you up on that offer.” Jesse teased, leaning forward. He punctuated his last sentence with a playfully flirtatious wink aimed at the man in the antlers. The man’s friends whooped rowdily, nudging him without a trace of subtlety.

 

Oddly enough, Genji felt a spark of irritation ripple through him. He glared at the man— Will, apparently — with sudden hostility. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like the way this exchange was going.

 

He abruptly grabbed Jesse’s wrist, startling the cowboy.

 

“Let’s go.” He stated flatly, offering no explanation for his sudden urge to move somewhere else. Jesse was a little surprised, but was thankfully on the same page.

 

“Yeah, sure. You wanna check out karaoke?”

 

Genji shrugged in acquiescence. He didn’t particularly care where they went next. Jesse smiled widely, and before he knew it, the cowboy was dragging him off towards their next destination.

 

_____________

 

Karaoke was a mistake.

 

Jesse was always a bit of a performer and seemed to like entertaining other people. When it came to karaoke, he had two modes. Mode number one was comedic; he’d sing as ridiculously as possible because, well, it was funny. Mode number two was when he _really_ got into it (with a surprisingly good voice, too). He was more focused on amping up the audience with a lively performance, which usually included dancing and occasionally something raunchy.

 

Jesse had started out in mode one.The cowboy had taken one of the decorations, a large plastic candy cane, and was using it a baton/cane, twirling it around with over the top flair. He and Lena did some ridiculous little duet which was so comically bad it was almost kind of good. Even Genji found it amusing.

 

But then somebody suggested that Jesse give a _real_ performance, and, well, to say the cowboy was more than ready to accept the challenge was an understatement.

 

The karaoke set up had both a sound system _and_ a live pianist sitting at the grand piano. Jesse decided to pick out something, some lively classic Christmas song, that required both, most likely for the sole reason of being extra.

 

The moment the music started playing, Genji knew he was doomed.

 

As Jesse crooned into the mic, he began to move, matching the upbeat tempo of the song. It started off simple enough—swaying side to side, spinning around, twirling the plastic candy cane like a baton.

 

But given Jesse’s clothing (or lack thereof), many of the movements were…... _distracting._ He got noticeably raunchier as he gained traction, much to the clear pleasure of the audience. Jesse rocked his hips side to side, making the mini skirt strain.

 

He sashayed to and fro, his high heels clicking against the floor, and whenever the music would hit a strong beat he’d come to a stop by stomping a foot down. Jesse placed the end of the plastic candy cane on the floor, then leaned forward at the waist, drawing attention to his chest and hips. Then, with only a bawdy wink as a warning, Jesse bootydropped, prompting laughter and a few hoots from the crowd.

 

Objectively, it was pretty impressive how Jesse managed to do everything so in time with the music. But it was _pretty fucking hard_ to be objective right now. Genji dug his fingers into the armrest of the sofa he was sitting on, adamantly ignoring how his face flushed.

 

It didn’t go over his head how the crowd gathered was noticeably bigger than it had been a few minutes ago. He could easily see the appraisal in the gaze of a man nearby. It was clear what most of these people came to see, and that was Jesse, skimpily dressed and essentially performing a stripper routine.

 

Another spark of irritation shot through Genji, much stronger this time, as he noted all the people ogling Jesse. But it wasn’t long before he was distracted again.

 

At a break in the lyrics, Jesse tantalizingly pushed one end of the plastic candy cane up his chest, directly between his pecs, until it reached his lips. He pressed the tip of it against his lips, then slowly ran his tongue up the tip.

 

The crowd practically roared at that, whistling and hollering louder than a concert.

 

Meanwhile, the vents on Genji’s shoulder snapped opened, letting out a long puff of steam. It was ironic, really, how his face immediately flooded with red-hot heat, but at the same time it felt as if all the blood and whatever liquid was in his cybernetics immediately ran south.

 

Genji’s eyes were once again drawn to the g string as Jesse continued to rock his hips. The enticing undulating of his body only served to emphasize how the crop top and mini skirt were practically painted on.

 

And then the cyborg couldn’t help but stare at Jesse’s ass when he turned on his heel and sashayed towards the grand piano. He pushed himself up and sat on the piano, blowing the audience a glittery kiss.

 

Now, this karaoke performance had been progressively getting worse and worse for Genji. But perhaps the worst of it all was how Jesse’s skirt was oh so slowly inching up. The vigorous movement was  amusing the mini skirt to slowly hitch upwards, revealing more of those thick thighs as time went on. And when Jesse crossed one leg over the other, the skirt hiked up even higher, stretching over his upper thighs. It was **so close.** If the skirt just moved up a little more….

 

_Karaoke._

 

**_This was just supposed to be karaoke._ **

 

Jesse slowly leaned backwards until he was lying on the piano. He turned his face towards his audience, revealing the smooth line of his neck, and arched his back, purring into the mic with a slight breathlessness, and _holy_ _fuck, that was sin, that was pure sin._

 

He rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself on his elbows and bending his legs at the knee to languidly kick his feet back and forth in the air. After a few moments of picturesquely sprawling out across the piano and crooning into the mic like something out of a noir film, Jesse pulled himself up in one smooth motion. He sat upright, leaning on one hand with his legs tucked to the other side.

 

Jesse ran a hand down the side of his body, tracing the curves. He hooked a finger under the strap of the g string, pulling it away from him. Then, with a sensuous grin, he let go, strap snapping against his skin with a loud, almost indecent slap.

 

And, of course, the crowd fucking loved it.

 

Genji glanced away, once again digging his fingers into the armrest. The cyborg muttered under his breath, cursing Jesse’s stupid attention-grabbing ways and his own jumbled mess of emotions at the moment. He didn’t want to analyze any of it, so he just stewed angrily, ignoring how the people near him inched away ever so slightly.

 

Thankfully, the song was almost over, so all he had to do was wait another minute or so until this torturous performance was over. With that in mind, Genji deigned to keep his eyes downcast and just wait it out, ignoring the faint clicking sound that meant Jesse was walking around again. It _should_ have been a solid strategy, but it wasn’t.

 

Because just as the song was about to end, Genji saw a flash of red and white dart under his vision. Suddenly, something was tilting his head upwards and he found his eyes trailing up a dangerously sinful body until he locked eyes with Jesse, who was standing directly in front of him.

 

Jesse hooked the plastic candy cane around the back of Genji’s neck, keeping the cyborg in place as he bent at the waist until their faces were very, _very_ close. Genji tried to avoid eye contact, but with how close Jesse was, he was practically transfixed. Hooded brown eyes were just made all the more mesmerizing with sultry red eyeshadow and sharp eyeliner, and there was something about all that bare skin and skimpy red fabric that made it impossible to look away. Despite all this, part of him was vaguely aware of all the eyes on them.

 

He barely noticed when the song ended, only realizing so when Jesse’s lips stopped moving and the sound of cheering and applause reached his ears. Jesse smiled and gently tapped the mic on the top of Genji’s head, before stepping away.

 

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night.” He mock-bowed, then straightened up and held out the mic, “Who’s up next?”

 

Genji watched as one woman and her friend scurried up, excitedly chattering back and forth about what song they’d pick. Once Jesse handed them the mic, he walked back over to Genji, who stood up.

 

“Why did you….?” He gestured vaguely, asking about the last few moments of Jesse’s performance. Specifically the parts where Jesse’s face got really fucking close to his.

 

“You,” Jesse poked him in the chest, “weren’t paying attention to me.”

 

“That did not mean you had to—“ Genji growled, breaking off when the cowboy just gave him a shit eating grin, “I was thinking about something. Besides, there were plenty of people paying attention to you.”

 

Perhaps _too_ much attention, if you asked him. And many of the people around them were still giving Jesse once overs. One man in particular seemed as if he was about to say something to Jesse, but quickly shut his mouth when Genji side-eyed him. For good measure, he pulled Jesse along until they were aimlessly walking away through the crowd.

 

“Yeah, well, I expected better from you, Gen. You’re my friend _.”_ Jesse declared melodramatically, placing a hand over his heart, “I was performing for you!”

 

Genji blinked, processing the statement. It was obviously a joke, but just the idea of Jesse doing all _that_ for him was….something. A part of him buzzed loudly with interest at the thought _._

 

Whatever else Jesse was saying was lost when he playfully bumped against Genji's side, latching onto his arm. To make matters worse, it was his non-cybernetic arm. The sudden skin-to-skin contact sent a jolt through him, and he flicked his eyes towards Jesse. The cowboy didn’t think anything of it, rambling on cheerily and completely unaware of Genji’s suffering. He didn’t see anything off with this, so he was no doubt going to be as casually touchy as he normally was.

 

Goddamit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, pleaaase, leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! K but seriously I'm open to all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent hot mess!! 
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://regret-dot-jpg.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/regretdotjpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope y’all have some super happy holidays and got to hang out family/friends/pets. 
> 
> And here is my Christmas present for you, the smut i KNOW y’all nasties have been waiting for. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

Apparently, Genji hadn’t run out of _all_ his luck, because it wasn’t too long until they were joined by Angela.

 

The doctor was making her way through the crowd, looking around like she was on a scavenger hunt. She lit up upon seeing them, quickly rushing to intercept them.

 

“Oh, finally! I’ve been looking all over for you two.” She smiled in relief. She didn’t give them any chance to respond, and within seconds, she was ushering them off to who knows where.

 

“Lena wants to take pictures. That, and she’s heard a lot about what _you’re_ wearing,” Angela pointedly looked at Jesse, “and wants to see it for herself.”

 

“If Lena wants to see what he is wearing,” Genji mused dryly, “she’s going to be very disappointed, because he’s not wearing much.”

 

“Ha. Funny.” Jesse retorted, then paused to look down at himself, “Wait, scratch that. You’re not wrong.”

 

The Christmas Party had an area designated solely for the purpose of taking photos. There was a professional photographer and everything, with one of those big cameras and bright lights that practically blinded you when the picture was taken.

 

The set up itself was rather extravagant. There was a tree, beautifully decorated with ornaments, tinsel, and a big star at the top, as well as a random assortment of elaborately packaged fake presents. In front of it all was one of those red, high backed chairs that mall Santas normally sat on. To the side was a table laden with an assortment christmassy props. Overall, it made for some really fucking cheesy picture sessions.

 

When the trio arrived at the photo set up, Lena was already there waiting for them. She was staring off at nothing, but eventually noticed them as they approached. Instantly, her mouth dropped open at the sight of Jesse. She gaped silently for a few moments, not saying anything even when they reached her

 

“Bloody _hell!_ ” She whisper-yelled, grasping the sides of her head, eyes wide.

 

 _“_ I **told** you, Lena.” Angela stated matter of factly.

 

“I thought you were just exaggerating!”

 

Jesse grinned smugly, resting a hand on his hip and flicking aside the pom-pom of his Santa hat.

 

“You haven't seen all of it yet, sweetheart. Take a look, and before ya ask, it’s temporary.” Jesse said, already turning his back towards her as Lena tilted her head in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to watch Lena’s reaction to the tattoo.

 

“.......Holy shit. You absolute **_madman._ **_”_ Lena stated, the corners of her mouth lifted into a smile. She glanced at Angela, then Genji, in a ‘ _are you fucking see this???’_ sort of way.

 

Genji gave her the most deadpan look possible, which was rather impressive considering that his resting face was pretty deadpan itself.

 

“I’ve had to deal with his shit for the entire party.”

 

“I dunno what you think, love, but if you ask me, this will make for some _great_ photos.” Lena snickered, “I mean, what he’s wearing fits the theme pretty well, dontcha think?”

 

“There ain’t a better dressed Santa out there, hon.” Jesse drawled, shifting his weight onto one hip. The cyborg just shook his head wordlessly, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

 

Once the group ahead of them was done, the photographer ushered them towards the photo set up. Genji paused, eying the decor skeptically. Group pictures really weren’t his thing nowadays, so he wasn’t sure where to go, or where to stand. How had he done this before?

 

Thankfully, the impromptu dilemma was solved by Lena gently but firmly pushing him towards the lavish chair-throne. Startled into compliance, he sat down as Lena zipped off into a trail of blue. Angela appeared beside him, leaning against the chair and holding up a foam reindeer cutout on a stick she must have picked up from the props table. Lena was somewhere to his right, holding up a stack of the fake presents with a grin.

 

Then, with absolutely zero warning, Jesse haphazardly tossed himself onto Genji’s lap.

 

Jesse landed sideways in his lap, legs kicking out to the side. The impact momentarily knocked the breath out of him, but that was quickly overridden by the shock of having a lap full of cowboy. But being surprised was by far the least of his worries. You see, Genji had on his codpiece, but he had taken off much of the plating in his armor. What that meant was that he could feel the pressure of Jesse’s body directly on his lap, and more devastatingly, _on his crotch._

 

Electricity sparked through his veins as he stiffened, nearly overwhelmed by the sudden contact. Jesse was so goddamn close— that in itself was an understatement — and oh **_fuck_** **,** he could feel Jesse’s ass through his armor. His eyes flitted down, drinking in the body heaped on his lap and the firm chest just a few inches from his face.

 

The cyborg quickly looked away, feeling like some sort of peeping tom. He quickly schooled his expression into something that he hoped was more nonchalant when he noticed the photographer getting her camera ready.

 

Jesse leaned back, and Genji instinctively placed a hand on his back to support him. The cowboy hooked an arm around around the back of Genji’s neck for balance. The other arm was tossed up in the air with a loud whoop, and a second later the bright light of the camera flashed.

 

Once it was over, Jesse casually got off his lap as if it he hadn’t just nearly caused Genji to internally combust. He was still reeling from the close body-to-body contact, so he just numbly stood up as Jesse sauntered over to the photographer to get a printed copy of the picture. He returned with the photo, stopping by Genji as Angela and Lena crowded around to take a look.

 

Relief flooded Genji as he looked at the photo, intermingled with an objective sort of amusement.

 

On the left was Angela, smiling brightly and holding up the foam reindeer, with Lena to the right of the chair, holding a precariously balanced stack of presents; they both looked normal enough.

 

Smack dab in the center was Jesse, leaning back in Genji’s lap with one leg kicked up in the air with reckless flair only he could muster. In the photo, Genji was looking at the cowboy stretched out in his lap, deadpan with a cynical raise of his eyebrows.

 

Jesse snickered at the sight, probably amused with how it seemed to sum them up pretty well.

 

“You look so fucking done.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t push him off, Genji.” Angela teased.

 

If you asked him, Genji would say that he had been pretty fucking close to actually doing that, bot not for a reason any of them would expect. It wasn’t because he didn’t want Jesse on his lap. No, it’s because he _liked_ it. And it had done all sorts of things to him that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Try as he might, he couldn’t seem to forget the close press of Jesse’s body. Or his ass on his crotch.

 

Genji trailed after the other three as they moved on from the photo set up, silently mulling over his thoughts. If things carried on like this for the rest of the party, there was going to be a problem.

 

No matter. As he long as he didn’t dwell on it, there wouldn’t be a problem.

 

———————————

 

There was a problem.

 

Over the course of about two hours, Genji had sipped on just enough liquid courage to admit to himself that he was completely, totally, and undeniably attracted to Jesse.

 

He was nowhere near drunk— barely even tipsy, actually —so he couldn’t write it off as a random drunk-thought, and was stuck facing the stark reality of it.To make matters worse, the realization made it impossible to not stare.

 

Genji didn’t want to make things weird, but, _god, things were weird._ He had almost forgotten what it was like to be so….lusty. His body twitched with impulses from a former life, back when he was stupidly reckless and the only he cared about was carnal activities.

 

While all this was undeniably libidinous, there was an undercurrent of glowing affection that honestly just made the lust he felt so, so much worse.

 

However, just cause he was willing to admit his feelings to himself didn’t mean he was willing to actually deal with or interact with those desires in any way. Genji was deadest on steadily ignoring it as best as he could.

 

Unfortunately, his best was pretty bad.

 

To make up for it, he resorted to giving himself what were essentially breaks from being around Jesse. Earlier, the cowboy had tried to drag him to the dance floor, which he immediately shied away from, saying he didn’t have the energy. That wasn’t true in the slightest— Genji had always been hard to tire, and his current cybernetic body only enhanced that — but it gave him the excuse he needed to be away from Jesse for a while. That, and it reminded him of the parties he used to go to, which usually involved him grinding on somebody on the dance floor.

 

He had a feeling that the combination of those memories and the way Jesse was dressed wouldn’t end well.

 

 _(Or it would end_ **_very_ ** _well, if he thought about it from different angle.)_

 

Either way, it go the job done. Jesse agreed to temporarily split up— he would go dance while Genji “rested”. The cyborg spent that time talking with Angela. He liked her company, and the conversation was also a good distraction, so it was more or less what he needed to get his mind off of…...other things.

 

“...I do suppose Morrison could always just _make_ him return it.” Angela mused, hands wrapped around another steaming mug. She seemed dead set on trying out all the different warm drinks available at the party. “But Torbjorn is rather adamant about it. He’s adamant about a lot of things, really.”

 

“That’s one way to put it.” Genji scoffed, leaning back against the wall. He idly watched a group walk past, chattering animatedly amongst themselves, “He’s as stubborn as a mule.”

 

“Well, yes, that’s true.” The doctor giggled, “It’s endearing in its own way, though. His youngest, Brigitte, I believe, started showing an interest in mechanic engineering and he’s determined to see that through. But I’m afraid the Christmas party might take a hit next year. He has half a mind to ban mistletoe on base, and today isn’t helping at all.”

 

Genji’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why?”

 

Angela blinked in slight surprise, “Oh, have you not…..? Ah, you must not have seen them yet. Well, there are a few agents running around with a mistletoe on a stick, and—oh! Look!”

 

She pointed somewhere over his shoulder, and Genji turned to look. He didn’t understand what she was pointing at, at first, but then he noticed.

 

A few feet away were two agents, standing a little too close to be just friends. Just behind them was a grinning trio of agents, one of them carrying a long rod, with mistletoe dangling from a string in the end, directly above the two oblivious agents’ heads. The one carrying the rod cleared her throat pointedly, and the two agents glanced first at her, then up at the mistletoe in surprise. They must have already been a couple, because the two simply laughed and kissed, prompting a few cheers.

 

Genji raised an eyebrow.

 

“Ah.” He muttered, watching the mischievous trio dart off. Angela clapped her hands together in delight.

 

“It’s cute, don’t you think?”

 

“It could make things very awkward.”

 

“Oh, it definitely _could,_ yes. But those three said they were only looking for people who seemed interested in each other, so it wouldn’t go wrong. They’ve been finding a lot of couples, but from what I’ve heard, they’ve _made_ a few new couples too.”

 

Angela bounced her shoulders and nudged Genji with her elbow. Okay, so _maybe_ the sneak-mistletoe was kind of cute. He ignored the slight twinge in his chest and looked away from the couple, putting it out of his mind.

 

They talked for few minutes, the conversation comfortably aimless. After a while, Angela checked the watch on her phone. She sprung to attention, declaring with dismay that she was ten minutes late to a previously scheduled snowman making session with Reinhardt. She quickly hurried off, shouting over her shoulder that she would see Genji later.

 

It left him by himself, but he didn’t particularly mind. There was something almost pleasant about watching people go about at a party. He hated it during his first few months at Blackwatch— it somehow made him feel _more_ alone than he did— but knowing he had friends of his own made it better.

 

Nevertheless, Genji did end up a little bored. He was considering going after Angela to join her and Reinhardt when a familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

“Hey, Genji!”

 

His eyes widened minutely, and he snapped his head up in the direction of the shout. Coming his way was Jesse, who was _still_ being followed by wandering eyes and leering glances. Genji felt a split second of panic, before he quickly tamped it down. So what if he just happened to be sort of attracted to Jesse? It didn’t have to mean anything. Nothing at all. Not in the slightest.

 

Right?

 

“I thought you were dancing.” He said by way of asking, tilting his head slightly, once Jesse reached him.

 

“I am.”

 

“Doesn’t look like it.”

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Jesse flipped him off light heartedly, “Taking break, that’s all. Even I need a breather sometimes.”

 

The cowboy unceremoniously flopped down, taking a seat onto the floor. He extended out his legs for a moment, then bent them at the knee, curling up slightly. Jesse leaned back onto his elbows, stretching out his torso, and let out a sigh. He didn’t saying anything after that, content to let the time pass in murally comfortable silence.

 

Well, what was _normally_ mutually comfortable silence. Because Genji was unable to stop himself from eying Jesse’s legs, eyes tracing up the high heels and then the socks. His gaze continued up the long, long legs, until he reached the unfairly thick thighs. Thighs which, in the way that Jesse was sitting and reclining back, spread open and precariously stretched the tight mini skirt.

 

_Oh no._

 

If Genji wanted to, he could easily sneak a peek under the skirt. His face instantly began to burn up, and a worryingly familiar chime went off in his ear, telling him that his systems were overheating much too quickly. The vents on his shoulders snapped open and released a long puff of steam as he forcibly jerked his gaze away.

 

It was an odd feeling, really, having nearly all the blood rush to to your face _and_ down south at the same time.

 

“For fuck’s— _get up.”_ Genji growled thunderously, grasping for a way to avert the crisis that was his jumbled hormones, “You can’t just sit on the ground. And you’re going to flash at least 50 people like that, _get up.”_

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to piss off the etiquette police.” Jesse drawled sarcastically, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Nevertheless, he stood up with a huff, smoothing down the skirt. An odd mix of relief and unmistakable disappointment ran through Genji’s chest.

 

“Can’t dance, but ‘parently you still have the energy to grill me.” The cowboy grumbled halfheartedly. “And what do you care about me accidentally flashing people?”

 

Jesse paused for a moment, a sudden idea flitting across his mind.

 

“ _Unless_ …..you want the view all to yourself?” He murmured teasingly, leaning in closely. He waggled his eyebrows, a coquettish grin spreading across his face.

 

Genji rapidly blinked in shock, shoulders minutely hunching up defensively. He stiffened and clenched his jaw. Oh, the irony. Jesse had absolutely no idea how goddamn _close_ that joke was to the truth.

 

This was dangerous. One wrong move and Jesse might actually become suspicious, or even worse, straight up realize why he had been acting so _off_ for the entire party. Genji internally collected himself, then gave Jesse a pointedly unimpressed look, hoping it came off as unruffled as he normally would be.

 

By the merciful work of some unknown higher power, it seemed to work well enough. Jesse let out a laugh and stepped back, finally letting Genji’s heart stop pounding in its chest. Despite that, he found himself shifting slightly onto his toes, like his body was trying to follow Jesse’s.

 

“Anyway,” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, grinning playfully, “you up for dancing now?”

 

Genji couldn’t help but raise a cynical eyebrow, though it was mostly aimed at himself. Yeah, that was a hard _no._ He needed a break. If anything, he was worse off than he was ten minutes ago.

 

When it came down to it, and _god, Jesse was hot,_ and it nearly made his head spin (that was also partially because of the other feelings coming to light). It was pure torture being around the cowboy and not having an outlet for the…. the raw _desire_ rumbling in his chest. Genji just wanted to find a dark corner to brood in and forget just how amazing Jesse’s ass looked, because it was really his only option.

 

Just a few years ago, he would’ve said there was _another_ , much more fun option….but those days were long gone. He severely doubted that Jesse was interested in him in such a way. Why would he be? It hurt to think about, so he just pushed it out of his mind and forgot it. There wasn’t anything else he could do, and he had to suck it up and fucking deal with it.

 

“No.” He stated crisply, hoping it was final enough for them to drop the subject. But when did the cowboy ever make things easy? Never.

 

“Aw, c’mon.” Jesse mock-pouted, momentarily distracting him as the lipstick glittered in the light, “Why not?”

 

Genji shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the conversation. He shrugged noncommittally, not giving a clear answer.

 

“Eloquent.” Jesse remarked sarcastically, “I’m not asking ya to breakdance in the middle of dance floor, but at least come with me. We could just hang on the edge of the crowd if you want.”

 

“Hm.” Genji grunted. He broke eye contact, looking away, “Maybe later.”

 

Jesse cupped his hands around his mouth and booed loudly. After that, he placed a hand on his hips petulantly.

 

“C’mon, Gen, you gotta appreciate the Christmas magic! Besides, if you were tired, you woulda just gone home. I’ve seen you dance before. Why not now? You afraid you won’t be able to keep up?”

 

Genji slowly brought his gaze back to Jesse, raising an affronted eyebrow. Despite everything, he would _not_ let Jesse slander his name like this. Say what you will about him or his brooding, but he _knew how to fucking dance._

 

“Really.” He said flatly.

 

The cowboy smiled with mischievous delight at finally getting a reaction out of the cyborg. Jesse latched onto it, determined to prod a yes out of him. It was pretty easy to get people to do what you wanted if you made it seem like their honor was on the line.

 

“That’s it, huh? You’re worried you can’t keep up.” Jesse stated matter-of-factly, underlined with clear playfulness, “Or is that you know I’m just _that_ much better?”

 

He preened mockingly, then paused and pretended to think. His lips quirked up into a devilish grin as he focused his attention back on Genji.

 

“Or are you worried you’re gonna get run over by all those people **_shortstack_** _?_ ”

 

Genji froze.

 

Red eyes snapped towards Jesse’s, boring directly into the other man. His body stiffened entirely, every muscle — flesh and cybernetic alike — tensing tautly. His gaze was quiet yet wordlessly loud, brimming with intensity.

 

He would give Jesse until the count of five to apologize.

 

“ _What,”_ Genji growled lowly, “ _did you just say?”_

 

Jesse’s eyes twinkled dangerously. Instead of backing off like any sane person would, he leaned in close, practically radiating smugness.

 

“I _said,”_ He purred, “that with how short you are, you might get crushed under all those people.”

 

Oh, Genji was _fuming._ He icily glared at Jesse, a sight which would make any other agent disintegrate right then and there.

 

“I could accidentally crush you!” The cowboy exclaimed dramatically, eyes going wide with mock worry.

 

“Jesse. I’m not short.” Genji snarled, “Shut it.”

 

He didn’t shut it.

 

“I mean, it wouldn’t be hard. You’re so short and tiny.” He paused, as a devilish idea suddenly came to mind, “Kinda makes me wonder how tiny the rest of you is.”

 

Jesse smiled a Cheshire Cat grin, and pointedly lowered his gaze to Genji’s crotch. It took about two seconds for the implication to sink in.

 

Genji’s face flushed red as he stared in shock, before morphing into indignant rage. _Yes,_ his pride was a little hurt by the comment. He scowled and glared daggers at Jesse, gaze both icy and red-hot with anger. The only thing that was missing was perfectly timed ominous thunder. A group of people standing about five feet away immediately inched out of the vicinity, trying to escape the danger zone.

 

Jesse _had_ to be insane, because instead of doing the same, he just laughed

 

“Awwww, no need to get so mad. It just makes you even more adorable, you tiny little stack of pancakes.” He cooed, and made a show of crouching down, much to Genji’s increasingly tangible ire. Jesse reached out, clearly aiming to pat him on the head, but the cyborg grabbed his wrist with a snarl and held it there.

 

Jesse didn’t seem off put by it in the slightest. If anything, it seemed as if he was expecting it. He simply flashed a dazzling smile, and before Genji had any time to react, leaned in and kissed him square on the cheek.

 

Every single thought in Genji’s mind came to screeching halt.

 

His body jerked slightly, then froze in complete and utter shock. His hand released Jesse’s wrist, and he stared with eyes the size of dinner plates and in silent astonishment as the cowboy stepped away, grinning like a cat that got the canary.

 

Genji opened and closed his mouth, lips failing to say words that his brain was too fried to piece together.

 

“I guess you _are_ a little too tired to dance, huh.” Jesse said airily, taking advantage of  the cyborg’s silence. He put a hand on one hip, smugly nonchalant, “But if you’re ever feeling up to it…”

 

He casually inspected one of his gloves, then locked eyes with Genji.

 

“...you know where to find me.”

 

With that, Jesse turned and walked away.

 

Genji was locked in place, dazed eyes firmly drawn to Jesse’s swaying ass as he sashayed off in the crowd, until he finally lost sight of him amongst the throes of people. For a solid five minutes or so, he was frozen still, brain buzzing loudly but not quite collected enough to actually think.

 

Realizing his mouth was partially hanging open, he closed it, and slowly came back to himself. He brought up his cybernetic hand, gazing at his reflection in the shiny metal. An unmistakable red kiss mark was planted directly on his cheek, right where Jesse had kissed him. He flushed again, finally processing what just happened, and hastily rubbed the lipstick off his skin.

 

Genji replayed the last few minutes over and over in his head, from the taunting to the feeling of Jesse’s lips pressed against his cheek. And then, his cocksure little smirk at the cyborg’s bewilderment.

 

His shocked embarrassment rapidly morphed into frustrated — in more than one way— indignation. Jesse _clearly_ had the time of his life toying with him like that, and he’d been so fucking smug about it too. And to top it all off, after all that, Jesse just turned around and **_left._**

 

Even that had been a taunt in itself, in the confident sway to his hips. Had that been on purpose? That had to have been on purpose, Genji thought, until he realized that Jesse’s hips had always been like that.

 

_(“...you know where to find me.”_

 

_If that wasn’t an invitation, he didn’t know what was.)_

 

Genji growled under his breath, lips pulling back into a silent snarl. If that was how Jesse wanted to play, **_fine._**

 

Mind more than made up, he stalked in the general direction of the dance floor, body burning with a heady mix of pent-up frustration. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was getting on the dance floor and making _Jesse eat his fucking words._

 

It was easy enough; people made way for him, giving him a clear path. In a way it was like tunnel vision; he could feel his thoughts buzzing on the edges of his mind, but he was focused in on one thing only as he made his way towards the thumping music. Nobody wanted to piss off the cyborg, especially not when the lines of his body were taut with predator-like intent, and glowing red eyes blazed dangerously.

 

Distant, thumping music got louder and louder, and soon enough he was nearing the outskirts of the dance floor. The music alternated between Christmas music and dance/club music, with a few Christmas remixes tossed in here and there.

 

But no matter what type of music was playing, the sea of people kept moving. He was standing far enough to have a good view of just about the entire dance floor, but given the sheer number of people there, he didn’t expect to find Jesse as quickly as he did.

 

After scanning for a few moments, a flash of red caught his eye. He immediately focused in on it, and sure enough, there was Jesse, dancing with some man that was only vaguely familiar. There was a loosely formed ring of onlookers watching, but Genji didn’t blame them for it.

 

Jesse was like a depraved force of nature, body rocking and unabashedly erotic. Now, it was pretty common for the dancing at a party to get a little suggestive. But the skin tight, barely there outfit he was wearing, the way he was moving, the glimmery makeup, it all took it to an entirely _different fucking level._

 

He never stopped moving, alluring body undulating with the music, and it was nearly impossible to look away. If Genji had to guess, he’d bet that many of the people watching were wistfully hoping to get a turn of their own.

 

Jesse seemed to be following a pattern— he would get tantalizing close to his partner, bodies brushing together, but the moment the man tried to grab onto him or brushed his hand suggestively along the tattoo on the small of his back, he’d dart away in a whirlwind of laughter. Genji almost felt bad for the man Jesse was with. It must’ve been torture, to get so close and yet never be able to catch him.

 

Despite that frustration, though, the man was clearly enjoying himself; after all, he was the one who got to dance with Jesse, have him to himself. The thought sent a flood of jealousy through Genji’s body.

 

 _That should be_ **_him._ **

 

Before he knew it, he was making his way towards Jesse. Like earlier, the crowd parted for him, giving him a clear cut path. It must’ve been clear where he was going, because more than a few people looked at him, then Jesse, and started whispering amongst themselves.

 

He came to a stop outside the ring of onlookers. The two in front of him seemed to sense him, and looked over their shoulders curiously. Recognition quickly sparked in their eyes at the sight of the resident cyborg ninja, and they stepped aside to give him passage. Jesse hadn’t noticed him, attention focused on dancing with his current partner.

 

For a moment, he almost faltered, unsure of how to proceed. It had been a long, long time since he had done anything like this.

 

Grabbing somebody for a dance, being suave yet aggressively straightforward, **_used_ **to be easy for him. He’d been trying to forget those memories for most of the evening. But maybe what he needed was to remember. Setting his shoulders, he tried to tap back into who he was _before._ Slowly, confidence surged back in, and the dance floor began to feel more and more familiar. As the world seemed to open up before him, desire snarled low and deep in his chest, reminding him what he came here for.

 

Genji didn’t bother declaring his presence, simply striding towards the unknowing cowboy. He hooked a finger into the waistband of Jesse’s skirt, and then _tugged,_ dragging him in. In one smooth motion, he whirled Jesse around so that they were facing each other.

 

Jesse’s hands shot up, instinctively grabbing onto Genji’s upper arms for balance. His residual shock of being suddenly manhandled blossomed into full out surprise as he locked eyes with Genji. The surprise mingled with delight, and a bit of familiar smugness at the fact that the cyborg had come.

 

He was satisfied to note that the man Jesse had previously been dancing with was backing out. Good. He didn’t _deserve_ to have his hands on Jesse.

 

“You want to dance?” Genji snarled, firmly placing his hand on the small of Jesse’s back. He pulled him closer until they collided, firmly pressed chest to chest.

 

“Then **_dance_ **_.”_

 

He pointedly rolled his hips forward against Jesse’s own, the motion slow and deep.

Jesse’s eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline, and he looked at Genji with genuine bewilderment.

 

Of all the things he had been expecting, _this,_ this deliciously sexual aggression, wasn’t on the list. But, oh, he didn’t mind at all. The thumping music, the raw energy, the _everything_ of this was exactly what he wanted right now.

 

Jesse grinned sinfully, rocking his hips forward in response. Genji growled in his ear, and any semblance of restraint disappeared still left into thin air.

 

They quickly found a shared rhythm, moving in tandem with the other. After a few moments of rocking to and fro, Jesse whirled away, putting some space between them so that they circle around. They eyed each other with breathless, dizzying anticipation and more than enough taunting and teasing for two.

 

Genji took in all of Jesse, who was watching him through half-lidded eyes, the winged eyeliner and eyeshadow making his gaze hazy yet sharp. Glittering lips seemed to be permanently quirked up into a tempting little smirk, and _god, Jesse looked debauched like that._ And it certainly didn’t help that everything about the way he danced was promiscuous, a challenge and an invitation all wrapped into one.

 

Jesse still wasn’t sure if this was real. It was like a dream, but in the best way possible. Genji’s gaze had always been intense, but now, with how those mesmerizing red eyes blazed with lust, it sent shivers of want down Jesse’s spine. The cyborg could say all the self deprecating shit he wanted, but he was a fucking _Adonis._ There was something wholly intoxicating about all that raw intensity and power focused on him, practically radiating desire and something wonderfully primal.

 

Jesse dragged his fingers down from between his collarbones down to his chest. He tucked a finger into the unbuttoned V of the crop top, and, licking his lips, slowly pulled down, revealing more and more bare skin. People were staring, but it didn’t matter. This wasn’t for them.

 

He stopped abruptly, snapping his hand away with flourish, prompting a disappointed groan from at least three people. Genji didn’t say anything of it himself, but his fingers twitched ever so slightly. With a self assured wink, Jesse sashayed across the circle towards him. He raised an eyebrow in challenge, waiting to see what was coming.

 

Genji met him halfway, leaving just a few scant inches between them. Jesse chuckled, throaty and breathless, and ran a lingering finger across the his shoulders. The finger ran down his chest, slowly but steady, as the cowboy leaned in until their breaths intermingled. Jesse stayed like that, hips gyrating steadily; each time, their bodies briefly brushed together, sending a spark of electricity up his spine each time.

 

Just as Genji moved to get closer, Jesse darted back with a laugh, slipping out of his grasp like a snake. It was just like what he had been doing earlier — sneaking closer, then slipping away, in some maddeningly frustrating back-and-forth dance.

 

But if Jesse thought he could that with Genji, he was sorely mistaken.

 

“No _you fucking_ ** _don’t._ **_”_ Genji snarled, hand immediately shooting out.

 

He grabbed onto Jesse’s wrist and yanked him back. He grabbed Jesse as the cowboy’s back slammed against his front, quickly wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping them locked together. He paused to enjoy the feeling of his chest pressed against Jesse’s back, then grabbed the cowboy’s face and turned it towards his. Jesse’s had mouth dropped open into a perfect ‘o’, utterly surprised by being suddenly ensnared.

 

Cute.

 

Genji slammed his hips forward, grinding his crotch against Jesse’s ass, and _holy shit, that was amazing._ A groan rumbled low in Jesse’s chest and he pushed back against the cyborg. They rolled their hips against each other, grinding rough and desperate in a way that would be a little indecent even for a night club.

 

But who could blame Genji? It felt way too good to stop any time soon. He couldn’t help but wish that he had less armor plating on, just so he could a better feel of Jesse’s ass. _(And would you look at that. It was just as firm yet soft as it looked.)_ He grasped Jesse’s hips with both hands, leaning back slightly, to get better leverage and the grinding somehow became even more depraved. He paused to watch the muscles of Jesse’s back move, taking in the sight.

 

Without any warning, he spun Jesse around to face him. Ignoring the cowboy’s startled shout, he pulled him in so that they were pressed chest to chest. His hips continued to grind forward, not missing a beat. Jesse huffed in amusement, and slung an arm around the back of his neck. In return, Genji promptly slapped a hand against the cowboy’s ass. The impact made Jesse jump ever so slightly, then laugh with delight, the vibrations rumbling through both of their chests.

 

Genji smirked and grabbed a handful, squeezing appreciatively. He almost reluctantly slid his hand away from Jesse’s ass, grabbing onto his thigh instead. He pulled at it, lifting it up and steering the cowboy into lifting one leg and wrapping it halfway around him. The shift of balance made Jesse lean forward, changing the angle of their grinding _just_ right.

 

Jesse tilted his head back, mouth opening wordlessly at the delicious friction.

 

“Oh, _fuck, Genji,”_ He murmured breathlessly, hands scrambling across the cyborg’s back until he found a good grip.

 

Genji ghosted his lips over the smooth column of Jesse’s neck, mouth quirking up into a smirk. A slight shiver ran through the cowboy’s body at the feeling and the thigh slung over Genji’s hip tucked closer. He gave it a lingering squeeze, fingers toying with the hemline of Jesse’s mini skirt. He slipped his fingers under the skirt, sliding the tips along the inside of Jesse’s thigh. Jesse practically _purred,_ returning his gaze to Genji with a sensual grin. The cowboy grinned lecherously, and shifted his leg higher.

 

Genji was vaguely aware of the debauched scene they must’ve been. Pressed together, grinding as if they were just a giant mess of hormones. Jesse’s skirt had already been a pretty short, but like this, with his leg lifted over Genji’s hip, the hemline of the skirt was hitched up dangerously high. It strained around Jesse’s legs like its life depended on it, and he _knew_ that there was bound to be somebody watching and hoping the skirt would slid up just another inch or so.

 

A thrill of possessiveness ran through him, sharp and overpowering. Only _he_ got to see Jesse like this.

 

Genji lowered Jesse’s thigh, even though he felt a pang of disappointment at losing the position. He placated himself by holding Jesse tighter, his other hand sneaking back down to grab a handful of cowboy booty. He scraped his fingers up Jesse’s side, coming to a stop at the strap of the g string. Easily hooking a finger under the strap, he pulled it to the side and held it there for a second or two. He abruptly let go, letting the strap loudly against Jesse’s skin.

 

Jesse just chuckled, tucking his face against the cyborg’s jaw. A moment later lips grazed lightly up his jawline, faint and teasing. Genji made a sound somewhere between a groan and growl, full of desire and want, and then everything after that became a blur of friction and rolling hips.

 

He had no idea how long it lasted, but the world had narrowed down to just the two of them and it was fucking _amazing._

 

They probably would’ve never stopped, it was for a pointedly loud cough, followed by a quick poke to the shoulder. Genji turned to glare at whoever was interrupting them, only to be greeted with a vaguely familiar, grinning young woman, flocked by two other people.

 

Genji had seen her before, that was for sure, but he didn’t remember where. He blinked, trying to place the familiar face, when he noticed she was holding…..a thin pole? Yeah, she was holding a long rod of some sort, angled somewhere above him. The crowd around them had suddenly become silent, and Genji was starting to become more than a little suspicious.

 

One of the woman’s friends grinned even wider, and pointed a finger upwards. Genji frowned, but acquiesced all the same and flicked his eyes upward, and — oh.

 

That was a mistletoe.

 

**_Oh._ **

 

He looked at Jesse, who happened to look down from the mistletoe at the same time he did, so they were left staring at each other in surprise. If he had to guess, Genji would say that the deer in the headlights look on Jesse’s face was more or less reflected on his own.

 

It was as if somebody had thrown a giant bucket of ice water onto them, clearing up the hazy, lust-filled fog. And with that gone, the realization of everything they had just done sunk in painfully fast.

 

Oh. Oh shit.

 

Jesse’s eyes flicked back up to the mistletoe, then back to him. If he was anybody else right now, he’d probably be unbelievably amused by the two of them. They had been doing all…. _that…._ just a few seconds ago, but now they were blushing like middle schoolers at the prospect of kissing.

 

It was then that Genji realized why the crowd around them had gone oddly quiet.

 

Another thing about being Blackwatch’s two most elite agents, who also happened to spend a _lot_ of time together— people tended to spread rumors. And people tended to be utterly, totally curious about whether or not those rumors were real, if it was really just “friendship”, or something more.

 

Genji quickly glanced around at the wide, near-excited eyes trained on them, then looked at Jesse. They were still pressed together, too shocked to move away, and the full-body contact made it hard to concentrate.

 

Unable to stop himself, Genji’s gaze dropped to Jesse’s mouth. His lips were parted, unbelievingly inviting as the glittery red lipstick shone in the light. _Fuck,_ he wanted to utterly _ruin_ it. The urge to run his thumb along that sparkling red lower lip got stronger and stronger, but he refused to move, not wanting to make any rash, unwanted decisions.

 

He was startled out of his reverie when Jesse cleared his throat, shifting slightly. He looked the cowboy in the eye, startled to see uncharacteristic nervousness.

 

“I, uh, can I….?”

 

Jesse trailed off, and his eyes flicked down to Genji’s mouth, then back to his eyes. Genji stared, brows furrowed in confusion, as he tried to comprehend what he was trying to say.

 

When the words finally sunk in, he blinked once, then twice, then three times. A moment later, his eyes practically lit up. He adjusted his grip around Jesse’s waist, tugging the cowboy closer.

 

“How’s this for an answer?”

 

Genji surged forward, ensnaring Jesse’s lips with his own. Jesse let out a quiet gasp against his lips, then kissed back with fervor. A roar of approval raised from the crowd, whooping and hooting nearly drowning out any other sounds.

 

Jesse’s lipstick tasted like a mix of peppermint and something fruity, mixing nicely with the faint hint of spices that he had come to associate with Jesse. It was intoxicating. Why didn’t he just do this from the beginning?

 

He flicked his tongue along Jesse’s lower lip, nipping at it in a wordless request. Jesse acquiesced, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. Genji didn’t hesitate to take advantage, exploring the mouth that had distracted him all evening.

 

The kiss didn’t exactly qualify as “chaste” even from the get go, but it still managed to get even more randy. Fervent passion and relief and euphoria burned all the way from his lips to his fingertips, calling for him to get as much of Jesse as he could.

 

Jesse’s hand snaked its way into the his hair, searching for an anchor, as the other came up to touch his cheek. One of his own hands touched the back of Jesse’s neck, gentle yet firm and possessive.

 

They eventually had to part eventually, because of this thing called “needing oxygen”, but neither of them didn’t move far. Jesse leaned back with a drawn out inhale. The hand on the side of Genji’s face playfully squished his cheek, then let go to swipe a thumb along his cheekbone.

 

The cowboy grinned at Genji, mildly dazed but satisfied, eyes dancing with something warm and utterly _Jesse._ He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he paused. His eyes settled on something over Genji’s shoulder, and he started to chuckle, shaking his head.

 

“Look.” Jesse snickered and pointed somewhere behind him. Genji turned slightly, looking over his shoulder.

 

There was Ana and Gabe, visible through a gap in the crowd. Multiple emotions warred on Gabe’s face, and he seemed caught somewhere between “ _I fucking knew it”_ and “ _I really wish I hadn’t seen that”._ Eventually, the first emotion won and he turned to Ana expectantly, holding out a hand. Ana sighed, shoulders slumping, then reached into her pocket and took out her wallet.

 

“Did they…. _bet_ on this?” Genji muttered incredulously. Jesse laughed, nodding. The cowboy playfully ran a hand through Genji’s hair, then paused, considering something. After a moment, he cocked his head ever so slightly.

 

“But, ya know, I woulda sided with Ana on this one...” Jesse drawled airily, eyes trailing off to the side. Genji was immediately suspicious. He knew that tone of voice. He eyed the cowboy warily, waiting for the blow to come.

 

“...considering that I wasn’t even sure you could reach past my neck.” Jesse purred, eyes flitting back to his.

 

Genji stiffened, hackles immediately rising at the repeated jibe. He gave Jesse a warning glare, but the cowboy didn’t even flinch. Jesse just watched him with half-lidded eyes and a cocky smirk, idly tracing circles on the cyborg’s shoulders. It was pretty obvious Jesse liked riling him up. A moment after that thought registered, he remembered that there was still a tingling inferno of raw desire blazing in his chest. He had couples ideas of how to scratch _that_ itch.

 

Genji’s hand shot down, roughly grabbing at Jesse’s ass. He moved in closer, snarling softly his ear.

 

“I doubt that will matter when I have you bent over, screaming yourself hoarse.”

 

He felt more than actually saw the way Jesse’s face turned red; a second later the cowboy’s eyes lit up.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Jesse purred, biting his lip. A feral grin spread across Genji’s face as Jesse lifted his knee, and _slooooowly_ pushed it against the cyborg’s crotch.

 

About five minutes later, the two of them were hastily shoving their way through the throngs of people as they beelined for one of the side rooms at the party. Once they were out of sight of the majority of the partygoers, he allowed one of his hands to freely explore Jesse, groping wildly at whatever he could reach, while Jesse pressed kisses all over his face. He used his other hand to grab the door handle and fling the door open, rushing in and dragging Jesse with him. He quickly banged the door shut behind him and locked it.

 

As soon as that was done, he zeroed in on Jesse, slamming the cowboy up against the door. Jesse gasped quietly and Genji pounced immediately, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Their mouths slotted together, passionate and heated in all the right ways.

 

When they parted for air, Jesse took one look at him and started to laugh. Genji tilted his head in confusion, wondering what the other man found so funny.

 

“You’ve got lipstick all over your face.” Jesse snickered and pointed a gloved finger at random parts of his face, presumably where said lipstick was, “I forgot about it, when I was dropping kisses all over ya.”

 

Genji idly rubbed his hand over the places Jesse had pointed at, wiping off the kiss marks. After a moment, Jesse’s eyes flicked down, and he huffed in amusement

 

“There’s none on your lips though. Probably just rubbed back off on me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.” Genji remarked. He paused to take in the sight before him— Jesse, flushed a nice shade of red and breathless, chest heaving. The winged eyeliner gave his eyes a sharper look, making his half-lidded gaze all the more sensual.

 

“You...you look amazing.” Genji admitted, stumbling only a little over the words, “The makeup is really good. Red suits you.”

 

“Aww, thanks, hon’.” Jesse grinned, lips glittering, “Besides, I don’t show up at a party unless I looked fine as hell.”

 

“I suppose that’s why you go to every party Blackwatch throws.”

 

Jesse blinked. His eyes suddenly widened, mouth lifting into a disbelieving smile, “Did you just—?! Genji, you _smooth talker.”_

 

“Shut up.” Genji scowled, flushing slightly. He choose to ignore Jesse’s cooing in favor of getting a better look at the room they had snuck into. He stepped back to take a look around.

 

It was one of the Christmas party’s “sleepover rooms”, as they were often dubbed. Alongside one wall was a big mattress, covered with assorted blankets and pillows. The rooms were most often used for agents either too wasted to make it back to their dorm, or people who genuinely wanted to have a Christmas party sleepover.

 

And then there was them.

 

Jesse had walked to the middle of the room, slowly spinning in a circle to take a look around the room. When his eyes fell on the mattress, he paused. Jesse turned towards Genji and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jesse’s hand fell to his thigh, fingers running along the hem of his skirt.

 

The unspoken proposition to get things started didn’t go over his head, but Genji didn’t plan on taking the bait that easily. He strided towards Jesse, but instead of grabbing him and going to town like the cowboy expected, he just cocked his head in mock confusion.

 

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say, Jesse.” He murmured, a hint of a smirk flitting across his face.

 

“Seriously?” Jesse rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly and crossing his arms under his chest. After a moment, he changed tactics. He purposefully leaned forward so that Genji had a good view down his crop top, dropping his voice to a sensual purr.

 

“What happened to making me scream?” Jesse hooked a finger into the V of his top, making direct eye contact as he slowly pulled the neckline down, “Didn’t take you for all bark and no bite type of guy.”

 

Anybody else would’ve said that Genji’s face remained impassive, but Jesse knew better. You had to look at his eyes. And right now, those glowing red eyes looked ready to eat him up.

 

Genji’s hand shot out and snatched the Santa hat off of Jesse’s head, throwing it off to the side without a second thought. He threaded his hand into the cowboy’s hair, using it as a hand hold to pull him close and make Jesse look at him.

 

 ** _“Take it off.”_** The cyborg growled, voice rough with lust. He let go of Jesse’s hair, giving the cowboy room to follow through with the order. Jesse’s eyes flared with excitement, chest heaving breathlessly. If Genji wanted a show, he was more than ready to give one.

 

Jesse looked him straight in the eyes as he lifted his hands to buttons on his crop top. He unbuttoned the top painstakingly slow, leisurely revealing more and more sun kissed skin. When the last button was undone, he slipped his arms out of the sleeves and dropped the crop top on the floor.

 

Now, the only clothing on the upper half of his body were the gloves. Genji’s eyes shone with hunger and appraisal he as eyed Jesse’s pecs, fingers twitching to cop a feel. Jesse grinning flirtatiously, visibly preening under the approving gaze.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Without any warning, Genji pounced, grabbing the cowboy by the hips and latching onto his neck. Jesse gasped in surprise, knees buckling under the sudden pressure, and they sank to the floor. There _was_ an actually mattress in the room, but Genji didn’t have the patience to walk that far when he could just ravish Jesse right here. He pushed Jesse onto his back, slotting himself between wickedly thick thighs. He attacked the cowboy’s neck with increasing fervor, intent on marking Jesse up.

 

Genji pressed open-mouthed kisses along the underside of Jesse’s jaw, occasionally nipping at the skin and appreciating the pleasant little groans that came with it. The kisses graduated to biting as he sucked one hickey, then two, then three, along Jesse’s neck, leading down to his collarbone. One hand was still gripping Jesse’s hip, while the other was wildly groping the cowboy’s chest. He tugged on a pebbled nipple, enjoying the way Jesse’s hips rolled forward at the sensation. He rolled his hips back, echoing their rhythmic grinding from the dancefloor.

 

He paused to look at the marks he left along Jesse’s neck, a thrill of possessive pleasure running through him at the sight. Jesse grinned dazedly up at him, breathing heavily. Genji’s gaze dropped to his heaving chest, and a second later he swooped in on that too. Jesse chuckled lightly as he pressed his face in between Jesse’s pecs, purring against the tan skin.

 

He leaned back to get a better look at the man under him. His hands found their way to Jesse’s chest out of their own volition, grabbing onto each pec and squeezing. A spark of satisfied delight ran through his mind at fact that, given Jesse’s muscles, he actually had a firm handful.

 

“My eyes are up here.” Jesse teased playfully.

 

But his train of thought instantly derailed when Genji’s eyes focused on him. A thrill ran up his spine, trapped under that heated, intense gaze. Genji couldn’t help but snort in amusement as Jesse’s face turned a noticeable shade of red.

 

He lowered his face to Jesse’s neck, nipping at the lovebites he left there earlier. Arms wrapped around his back, holding onto the cyborg as an anchor but letting him move as he pleased. Genji trailed down to Jesse’s chest, kissing and biting at the skin in his path. Meanwhile, his fingers showed little to no mercy. He tugged at Jesse’s nipples, rolling one bud under his thumb while pinching the other, prompting a soft groan from the cowboy.

 

Once his mouth reached Jesse’s chest, it joined in on the action. He bit down on the side of one pec, sucking a hickey, then flicked his tongue across the nipple. He nipped at one, then the other, leaving a love bite over the first one.

 

Jesse reacted instantly, arching his back and letting out a breathless moan. His hand instantly shot into Genji’s hair, using ruffled black locks to anchor himself.

 

“Oh, _fuck, Genji.”_ Jesse panted, chest heaving slightly.

 

“That’s the plan.” Genji stated dryly, eliciting a bright laugh from the cowboy.

 

He trailed his hands down the curve of Jesse’s sides, running his thumbs over his abs as he went. His hands slowed to a stop when he reached the top of the skirt. Genji squeezed Jesse’s hips and then leaned back a bit, giving the cowboy a meaningful look as he did so. Jesse grinned excitedly and quickly sat up. He paused suddenly, then reached out to place a hand on the side of Genji’s face.

 

“I hate to interrupt this, but...” Jesse’s gaze roamed over him, considering, and expression a little uncertain. Genji was a tad confused, but he had a feeling of what Jesse was about to ask, “....what about you? I mean, I’m pretty sure we’re planning on fucking, but do you..”

 

Jesse vaguely gestured at Genji. Mainly, he gestured at Genji’s cybernetic body.

 

“Do ya have anything I could work with, or….?” He trailed off, figuring he had gotten his point across.

 

Genji blinked wordlessly. He was silent for a while, long enough for Jesse to wonder if he had insulted the ninja, but he eventually nodded. But it wasn’t lost on Jesse that he was fidgeting ever so slightly, almost like he was nervous. Jesse didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to pressure Genji into talking.

 

“You know not all of my torso was destroyed, correct?” Genji murmured quietly after a pause. Jesse nodded, wordlessly encouraging him to go on. He had seen the report of Genji’s physical state when the ninja had been picked up by Blackwatch; that, and, Genji had told him some of it himself too.

 

“The majority of my torso is protective plating.” Genji stated as he began to remove sections of his chest plating. When he had it all off, he set it aside and looked at Jesse, waiting for a reaction.

 

With the protective plating off, Jesse could see that for the most part, the left side of Genji’s torso was pretty intact. Parts of the middle and the right were cybernetic, but it didn’t hide the rest of him. Some of the skin was scarred, but Jesse didn’t see any reason for the cyborg to seem so fidgety. No to mention that Genji was just as muscular as his left arm suggested.

 

He tensed slightly when Jesse whistled lowly and reached out, fingers grazing his abs.

 

“Damn.” Jesse murmured, “You’re fucking ripped.”

 

Genji blinked, staring at Jesse incredulously. A few seconds of silence ticked past, then he actually _laughed._ He shook his head, not quite able to handle that Jesse decided to say _that,_ instead of literally anything else. A flood of relieved, grateful affection flowed through him, acting like firewood for the intense desire pooled in his gut. He moved to pull Jesse into another kiss, but the cowboy dodged it. Jesse held up a finger, wagging it at him like an adult reprimanding a child.

 

“Nuh uh, sugar. You haven’t answered my question yet.”

 

Genji rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. Then again, Jesse wasn’t _wrong._

 

“Part of my lower body is still intact, too.” Genji said in lieu of an answer. Jesse glanced down, doing the math, and his eyes lit up as the implication sank in.

 

“You have a dick? And it works?”

 

“Yes. I have a dick. It works.” Genji snorted at the crude wording, “What were you expecting before?”

 

“I didn’t wanna assume, but I guessed you might’ve had a robo dick. And I woulda liked that too. Hell, I’d like anything you give me.” Jesse’s voice dropped to a sensual, husky purr, “Especially if it makes me walk funny the next day.”

 

Genji raised an eyebrow, then tugged at the bottom of Jesse’s skirt pointedly.

 

“If that’s the case, take this off. _Now.”_

 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Jesse winked and tugged at the waistband of the miniskirt. He kicked his high heels off, sending them flying across the room. Genji knew he wasn’t in imminent danger of being smacked in the face, but he still moved a bit. Just in case.

 

He turned slightly, watching the heels hit the wall with a loud thump. They clattered to the floor noisily, and Genji couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“You could have just—”

 

The words shriveled up and die on his tongue when his eyes landed on Jesse again. Any coherent train of thought grinded to a halt, leaving him wordless. The skirt had come off, laying discarded on the ground off to the side. The only thing left that Jesse had on were the gloves, the knee high socks, and the g string. Jesse just sat there, idly playing with the strap of the g string, an expectant gleam in his eyes.

 

All the air left Genji’s lungs in one quiet exhale as he took in all the sun-kissed skin on display, eyes roaming all over Jesse’s body.

 

Genji’s eyes trailed downwards, duly noting that Jesse’s hips would be the _perfect_ hand-hold for later. He also decided then and there that he wanted Jesse to smother him with his thighs. The cowboy’s thighs were wickedly thick, sloping off into shapely, mile long legs that Genji wanted wrapped around his waist.

 

Genji wasn’t all that surprised to find mouth that his mouth was watering.

 

A lazy smirk had made its way across Jesse’s face. He leaned back, and **_sloowwly_** spread his thighs wide open, showing off the g string. The skimpy piece of fabric did nothing to hide how he was half hard, bulge clear as day.

 

“Well?” Jesse purred. The casual tone he was going for was ruined by the flushed anticipation on his face.

 

Genji snarled under his breath, then lunged at Jesse. He gripped the cowboy’s thighs and held them open, slotting his hips between them. He pulled Jesse into a mind-numbing kiss, biting and tugging at his lower lip, then slipping his tongue into his mouth. There was a short battle for dominance before Jesse surrendered, letting Genji do as he pleased. After a rather primal make-out, the ninja lowered his head to presses kisses to Jesse’s chest, making a few more love bites and hickeys to join the ones from before. One hand squeezed Jesse’s pec, playing with the nipple, while the other roughly grabbed at the cowboy’s crotch, feverently grinding his palm against his hard on.

 

It didn’t take him long to decide that as depravedly hot as the g string was, it needed to go. He hooked his fingers into it and _tugged,_ yanking the g string down Jesse’s thighs. His cock sprang up, slapping against Genji’s palm. Jesse’s hips followed, stuttering upwards needily.

 

Genji wrapped his hand around Jesse’s cock, appreciating the feel of it. It was a nice, sun-kissed tan, like the rest of Jesse, and just as eager. The tip was already leaking precum, shiny and needy under his fingers. He pumped it a couple times, grinning at Jesse’s needy groans.

 

“I suspected you were loud in bed.” Genji muttered smugly as Jesse’s back arched and his legs trembled. He squeezed his cock, making the man moan again. The words seemed to go over Jesse’s head for a moment, before he looked at Genji with a teasing glint in his eye.

 

“You’ve thought about this before?”

 

Genji froze as he realized what he just said. He nearly looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide and a blush making its way across his face. Jesse laughed, holding out a placating hand.

 

“Calm down, sweetheart. I’m just glad I ain’t the only one.” He paused then, giving Genji a lopsided grin as he let the words sink in.

 

“Remember when you kicked my ass in one on one sparring a few months ago? You pinned me down and held me there until I gave in.” A hazy blush dusted Jesse’s cheeks as he grinned lustily, “Yeah, I jacked off to that memory for _weeks._ I didn’t wanna make it weird, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me through the floor.”

 

Well. Wasn’t _that_ good to hear.

 

Genji did a complete 180 from the embarrassed state he was in just a moment ago, a predatory smirk gracing his lips.

 

“Really? I wouldn’t mind making that dream come true.”

 

Just as Jesse was about to respond, Genji roughly stroked him, doing some wicked little trick with his hand as he rounded his fingers over the head. Jesse’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, hips bucking up helplessly. The next thing he knew, the cowboy’s hands were scrambling all over him.

 

“Genji, please, _please”_ Jesse’s hands beelined for his crotch. The cowboy fumbled around his codpiece, desperately trying to find someway to take it off.

 

Genji decided to jump in — there was no way Jesse would figure how to unlock the nearly invisible latch on the codpiece. He was hard as a rock by then, and the armor was practically strangling him. He hastily undid the latch and ripped the codpiece off, tossing it aside dismissively.

 

His cock sprung free, flicking a strand of precum across Jesse’s hips. The cowboy couldn’t care less as he quickly wrapped a hand around Genji’s erection and pumping from base to tip. The fabric of his gloves was smooth and sleek, adding a whole new texture to it all, and Genji couldn’t help but buck into the tight hole of his fist.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” Jesse rapidly whispered under his breath, eyes alight with hazy hunger for the dick under his fingers, “ _fuck,_ you’re big.”

 

Genji pushed his hips forward until the tip of it bobbed against Jesse’s, eliciting a groan from the two of them. He rolled his hips forward, feverently grinding his erection against Jesse’s. The feeling sent a pleasured shiver down his spine.

 

Jesse wrapped his hand around the two of them and started to stroke. It started slow, but quickly got faster. His hand was starting to get sticky from all the precum leaking from...him? Genji? Both of them? It didn’t matter. He really didn’t give a fuck about what a mess he was right now. All that mattered was that this friction was _so fucking_ ** _good._**

 

Genji cursed lowly, unconsciously slipping into Japanese. But as good as this was, it was ultimately just delaying what he _really_ wanted to do. He thrusted forward a few times before slowly coming to a stop. Jesse huffed in disappointment when he pulled away, reaching out and trying to pull him back. He even pouted a little, which was oddly endearing.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather get to the main event?” Genji cocked an eyebrow. He grabbed the cowboy’s upper thighs and pushed them further apart. He trailed his fingers over Jesse’s balls and down to his taint, before digging into the firm flesh of Jesse’s ass. He squeezed the perfect globes, then spread them while dipping his thumbs purposefully close to Jesse’s rim.

 

“Unless, of course, you don’t want me balls deep in you, or fucking you until you can’t remember your own name.” The grin he gave Jesse was all teeth, suggestive and predatory.

 

Jesse let out a shaky, wide-eyed exhale, grinning eagerly even as he blushed a picturesque shade of red. A thrill of excitement ran up and down his spine, making his thoughts a little hazy. He shifted forward, shoving his hips towards Genji in a clear go-ahead.

 

“I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

 

Genji grabbed one of Jesse’s legs, pushing it up and out to reveal the little pucker waiting to be filled. He eyed it hungrily, body thrumming with the urge to utterly **_wreck_** the man under him. But that would have to wait a bit, so he settled with giving the upturned part of Jesse’s ass a firm smack. He paused to adjust Jesse a bit, taking the cowboy’s other leg and hooking it around his own waist. Like this, Jesse was spread wide open, and _damn,_ that was a sight he’d be jacking off to for weeks.

 

He used his free hand to pump himself a few times, coating his fingers with precum. They didn’t have any lube, so this would have to do. Jesse clearly had no objections about it; if anything, it seemed to light a little fire in his eyes. The cowboy let out a sigh when Genji pressed a finger to his rim, trying to make his body relax despite the anticipatory excitement coursing through him. The fingertip popped in after a few seconds of firm pressure. Genji kept up a steady push until Jesse loosened up enough for him to add another. Once the second one was in, he started to pump his fingers in and out, making Jesse bite his lip.

 

He gradually picked up the pace, going deeper and searching with probing fingers for that special spot. It took him a minute or so, but eventually he found it. On a particularly angled thrust, Jesse’s hips bucked and the cowboy let out an unrestrained moan.

 

“There we go.” Genji purred, pushing his fingers against the bundle of nerves. He pulled out teasingly slow, then jabbed his fingers forward in a series of harsh thrusts. He attacked Jesse’s prostate, watching as the cowboy reduced into a shaking puddle of little sobs and moans.

 

This, he realized, would be the perfect time for revenge. Genji considered Jesse, thinking back to earlier, when the cowboy was relentlessly taunting him like the little shit he was. He definitely had a little karma coming his way.

 

Genji suddenly stopped, withdrawing his fingers from Jesse and leaning away. He unwrapped Jesse’s leg from around his waist, letting it fall to the ground. The cowboy lay there for a moment, dazed from the sudden withdrawal, then snapped his gaze towards Genji.

 

Jesse pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at the cyborg with imploring eyes, “Why did you stop?”

 

Genji just smiled cruelly, eyes flashing red, “Do it yourself.”

 

“Wha—?”

 

“Didn’t you say I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you? You’ll have to do this yourself.”

 

Jesse stared at him blankly, until it came to him in a flash. The cowboy’s eyes widened as he remembered his teasing from earlier in the party, then flashed with annoyance. But despite how disgruntled he was about it, Jesse completely, totally desperate.

 

So without another word, he reached down and pushing a finger into himself.

 

Jesse pumped the finger in and out for a bit, cheeks turning redder with want and slight embarrassment at being duped like this. He didn’t last long before hastily adding another finger in, then another, until he was rapidly thrusting three of his fingers in and out of his hole. Jesse let out something that could only be described as a needy whine, hips suddenly bucking, as he presumably hit his prostate dead on. And then, practically sealing his fate, he threw his head back and moaned Genji’s name.

 

Meanwhile, Genji had sitten back to watch the show. His satisfaction over getting revenge on Jesse lasted about 0.2 seconds before it transformed into burning lust. This was, without a doubt, the best thing he had ever fucking seen. Jesse, all dolled up and clad in only a pair of gloves and candy cane socks, with his back arched and trembling legs spread as he desperately fingered himself.

 

“Why don’t ya— oh, fuck, _ah_ —take a picture?” Jesse panted, having caught Genji staring at him. He pulled his fingers out of himself, looking at Genji through his eyelashes, “It’ll last longer.”

 

“I just might.” Genji growled huskily, reaching down to pump himself in time with the cowboy’s fingers. It was nowhere near enough. Frustration and lust bubbled up in him until he realized he _needed_ to be inside of Jesse **_now._** Without any warning he snarled and lunged forward, eyes flashing hungrily.

 

Jesse let out a startled yelp as Genji grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Genji pushed down on the spot between the cowboy’s shoulder blades while his other hand tugged his wide hips as far up as they could go. It made Jesse arch his back and left him face down, ass up before the cyborg.

 

Genji couldn’t help but lean back to take in the full picture. And **_damn,_** what a picture it was.

 

He looked down at the temporary tattoo, blaring the word “Naughty” straight at him. The placement, right above that perfect ass, of it only proved its own point. He reared back one hand and brought it down hard on Jesse’s ass, eliciting a startled shout from the cowboy. But immediately after, Jesse let out a low moan.

 

Genji purred with satisfaction as he rubbed the mark it left, roughly groping Jesse’s ass. He pressed both of his thumbs against the open hole, hooking them in and stretching the rim. He lined the head of his cock up with it, teasingly brushing the tip against the quivering hole.

 

“Genji, I swear to god.” Jesse snarled, looking back at him over his shoulder. His lips were parted and his eyes hazy with lust as he panted, firmly pushing his ass back against Genji, “If you don’t _fuck_ me right now I’m gonna—”

 

Genji slammed his hips forward, thrusting hard and deep into Jesse without so much as a heads up. The aftermath was undeniably _noisy,_ with Genji groaning loud and low at the same time as Jesse let out a breathless, high pitched keen.

 

He felt like he was going to _explode,_ it felt so goddamn **good.** Despite all the stretching, Jesse was deliciously tight, ass enveloping his cock in a blessedly hot vice. His fingers dug into the cowboy’s hips, no doubt leaving bruises, but neither of them happened to care at the moment. Jesse was too busy trying to wrap his mind around the sudden fullness, nearly biting through his lip.

 

Genji withdrew slightly, sending shivers through the both of them as he started to minutely thrust. The thrusts started off short and shallow, before eventually getting longer and longer. He slowly rolled his hips forward, cursing under his breath. But given how horny they both happened to be, that pace didn’t last very long.

 

The thrusts gradually got faster and faster, making Genji’s crotch loudly slap against Jesse’s ass. He wove his hand into the cowboy’s hair, pulling on it as he roughly thrusted his cock into that wonderfully tight heat. Unable to stop himself, Genji growled and cursed and let a whole litany of filthy, filthy things spill from his lips.

 

It wasn’t long before the sex became almost mind numbingly primal, making Jesse’s thighs tremble. He tried to push back in time with Genji’s thrusts, but it was too much for him to keep up.

 

“Ah, _ah, fuck,_ ** _Genji!_ **_”_ Jesse panted, mouth dropping open to let out a string of sobs and moans.

 

Genji suddenly pulled all the way out, making the cowboy whine at the emptiness. A second later he slammed back in at a new angle, and Jesse keen helplessly as the cyborg hit his prostate dead on. Genji smiled wickedly to himself, then started pounding away the poor little bundle of nerves.

 

Each thrust rocked Jesse forward, leaving him scrambling for purchase. It was rough, and long, and deep, and _he was losing his fucking mind._

 

Jesse fumbled for his own rock-hard dick, which was slapping against his stomach and leaking needily. Genji immediately smacked his hand away, pinning it to the ground.

 

“You’re coming like _this.”_ He snarled, ignoring Jesse’s whine.

 

Genji let go of his hair, instead pushing down on the cowboy’s shoulders. It kept him from moving, and like that, Jesse had no other option but to sit there and take it. He held the cowboy down and pounded away, purring with possessive satisfaction as Jesse helplessly keened his name, occasionally broken up by mindless moans and sobs as he was fucked senseless.

 

The moans were starting to get more desperate, and from the way Jesse’s ass was clenching around him, the cowboy was probably close. Genji grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head back, intent on seeing what Jesse looked like when he came undone. He looked like he was already halfway there, face flushed and eyes unfocused and hazy. 

 

Genji slowed to a stop, then pulled back until just the tip was still inside Jesse. He rammed back in at the same time he yanked Jesse back on it, the impact shoving the cowboy forward a few inches. Jesse moaned lewdly as Genji repeated this once, twice, then three times with increasing fervor, making the tension in his stomach coil tightly. On the fourth thrust, Jesse finally fell apart. He clenched around Genji’s cock, practically trying to milk it, as his body was rocked with tremors. Jesse’s eyes rolled back, mouth falling open, as he came untouched. The floor underneath him was covered in white by the time he was done, panting and still seeing stars.

 

But the recent orgasm did nothing to make Genji go easy on him, and the cyborg continued to fuck into him like he lost all control. He wasn’t too far behind, though, and he came a few seconds later with a guttural moan. He pushed into Jesse as deep as he could, clawing at the cowboy’s hips as he saw stars. Jesse let out a hazy groan at the rush of heat flooding his insides, and despite the recent orgasm, his dick throbbed at the feeling.

 

The next few seconds were taken up a comfortable almost silence. Almost being because of the quiet panting as they came down from their highs, the tension flowing out of their muscles. Genji slowly pulled out, and the moment he did a river of white started to drip out and down the cowboy’s thighs. He watched it, possessive satisfaction lighting up in his chest at the sight. 

 

Jesse stretched out shaky legs, keenly aware of the load in him. He gingerly begin to lay on his stomach, then made a face as he remembered the cum on the floor. After a second of deciding whether or not to move, he figured, fuck it, who cares, and lied down. He turned over to look up at Genji, wincing as he did so. He  gave the ninja a satisfied little grin as watched him lower himself down for a kiss. It was gentler than the ones earlier, but just as heated.

 

Jesse broke the kiss, bringing a hand up to grip Genji’s bicep. The cyborg hadn’t run away yet, so he figured now was a good a time as any to ask the question on his mind.

 

“I hate to ask this outta nowhere, but where are we going with this? Was this a one time thing, or are we doing this again?”

 

He paused, fidgeting slightly. Kinda funny, he supposed, that he getting was nervous about asking the guy who just bust a nut in his ass a question.

 

“Or, I dunno, you wanna make this something _more?_ Like—”

 

“Yes.” Genji blurted immediately. Jesse looked at him, startled by the sudden outburst, and the cyborg flushed red, avoiding eye contact.

 

“I mean, yes, I’d like this to be something more.” Genji repeated, more calmly this time. Even then, his cheeks were still red, and _wow,_ they had just taken a complete 180, huh, “I don’t know if you meant that like we would be dating, but I’d like that. For us to date.”

 

Jesse’s face lit up, brighter than any Christmas tree, and he grinned happily. He squeezed Genji, who patted his side gently.

 

“Fuck yeah! You’re my boyfriend!” Jesse blinked, then repeated the words deliberately, smile somehow getting even brighter, “You’re my boyfriend.”

 

Genji nodded mutely, surge of sudden emotions running through him. He kissed Jesse again, slow and sweet. But given the fact that they were still naked and were literally fucking like wild animals a moment ago, it didn’t take long for the kiss to delve into a steamier make out session.

 

“We should go to my room. It’s more private.” Genji murmured when he pulled back. Jesse nodded dumbly, but froze when he actually registered the words.

 

“Wait, hold on. Like, go to your room and fuck?”

 

Jesse pushed up onto his elbows. He was suddenly aware of something poking against his thigh, and he looked down to realize two things. One, Genji was kind of hard again, and two, so was he.

 

The cyborg raised an eyebrow, eyes glinting dangerously.

 

“You thought I was done with you? After you spent all evening, dressed in almost _nothing,_ driving me crazy?” Genji’s voice dropped to a guttural whisper, making a shiver run up Jesse’s spine, “I intend on making you _pay,_ Jesse.”

 

“Oh.” Jesse murmured breathlessly, eyes wide and face burning up, “Sugar, you could anything you wanted to me and I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Genji smirked wickedly. He ran a thumb over Jesse’s lower lip, smudging the glittery lipstick ever so slightly.

 

“I know.”

 

 

———————————

 

Much, much later, when Genji had finally reached the end of his cybernetic stamina and Jesse was sure he was physically incapable of walking, they slid under the blankets of Genji’s bed, wrapped together in a warm embrace.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Jesse murmured, tired but content. There was a fucked-senseless daze about him that was oddly endearing, as he affectionately squeezed the cyborg, rubbing the side of his face against Genji’s.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Genji remarked dryly, though he couldn’t keep the sentiment out of his voice. He flicked at one of the many hickeys scattered across Jesse’s neck, making the cowboy jump slightly. 

 

“I hope you enjoyed your present.” Jesse flicked him back teasingly, grinning, “Cause _you,_ hon’,  are on laundry duty tomorrow.”

 

Oh. That. Genji stared at Jesse, suddenly remembering the bet. He had completely forgotten about it. His expression must have made obvious, because Jesse just laughed.

 

“Fuck you.” The cyborg griped sullenly, though it was pretty half-hearted. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the word choice.

 

“You already have. Multiple times.” Jesse stated smugly. While he wasn’t exactly wrong, Genji narrowed his eyes at the cowboy nevertheless.

 

“We’ll see how cocky you are in the morning.”

 

Jesse scoffed dismissively, “Sure.”

 

 

 

The next day, when Jesse quietly told Gabe that he wouldn’t be able to run during drills, the Commander took one look at the smug expression on Genji’s face, and walked away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO, that was a wild ride. I started writing this over thanksgiving break, just in case it got out of hand. Yeah, it got out of hand. Largely bc this is entirely self indulgent. 
> 
> I would _**LOVE**_ feedback on this, especially the smut. I don’t care if you’re reading this in, i dunno, July 2019 or some shit. Leave a comment anyway! I appreciate everything you guys tell me. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and see yall in 2019! Visit my [tumblr](https://regret-dot-jpg.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/regretdotjpg)


End file.
